La nuit rouge
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Dans ce monde,les vampires attendent dans l'ombre.Deux enfants ont été élu... Le sang coulent,les cries résonnent,la vérité est cachée...
1. Chapter 1

La nuit rouge

Spécial Halloween

Note personnelle ; C'est la première fois que je me tente à écrire ce genre d'histoire. Alors merci de n'pas trop critiquer trop sévèrement. Je ne fais pas ça tous les jours et dieu merci…

Petit point bon à savoir ; Il n'y aura que quelque chapitres. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur cette fiction. Au départ je pensais le faire en une seule fois. Mais manque de temps alors je publie au fur et à mesure. Elle contiendra pas plus de trois-quatre chapitre voir même moins… je ne l'ai pas encore toute finie.

* * *

La première nuit ; L'attaque. Un début

…

_I__l existe dans ce monde des choses si terrifiantes qu'on préfère les ignorer. Comme les cauchemars on se dit que ce n'est pas possible, que cela ne peut pas exister. Mais au final, tout est vrai. Ils sont parmi nous, encore plus près que ce qu'on croit._

…

Mon histoire commence un beau soir d'automne. Les feuilles étaient presque toutes tombées et les nuages avaient laissé place à une lune brillante de mille feux dans le ciel étoilé d'un petit village nommé Konoha.

Dans une famille un peu à l'écart du village se trouvait un petit garçon âgé à peine de dix ans. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et des yeux pétillants aussi noir que la nuit au-dehors. Il bondissait de joie dans sa chambre à la grande nouvelle qu'il avait reçue de la part de son grand frère. Depuis, il ne cessait de courir et de sauter partout.

-Allons Sasuke cesse un peu de faire le gamin.

Reprocha gentiment le grand frère du jeune garçon, qu'il l'observait depuis quelque minutes déjà. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Sasuke se reculait en faisant semblant de bouder.

Itachi lui sourit et s'approcha une seconde fois vers son frère. Ce dernier le voyant approcher lui tira la langue avant de recommencer à courir partout tout en lui criant dessus…

-Grand-frère, t'n'es pas gentil. Je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir…

Itachi fit un long soupire en regardant Sasuke courir dans toute la pièce sans qu'il ne puisse l'attraper.

-Il faut que tu ailles te coucher Sasuke. Sinon tu ne pourras pas te réveiller demain.

En plus, s'il ne couchait pas son jeune frère maintenant, ses parents lui reprocheront et lui feront faire des corvées à n'en plus finir…

Finalement, Sasuke se calma un peu mais n'alla pas au lit pour autant. Il était fâché contre son frère parce qu'il ne tenait jamais à ses promesses.

-Mais… tu m'avais promis Itachi…

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit. Mais là, il se faisait tard.

-Demain c'est promis, mais là c'est trop tard.

-… C'est toujours la même chose avec toi grand-frère…

Alors que Sasuke s'était calmé il reçu une pichenette sur le front de la par de son frère. De toute façon Sasuke avait l'habitude de se recevoir ses deux doigts sur le milieu du front. Mais il fit la moue et tourna la tête en montrant ainsi à son frère qu'il ne lui parlera plus.

Itachi soupira et vint s'installer près de son frère. Il le regarda un instant avant de laisser parcourir ses yeux dans le reste de la chambre.

-Bon écoute, je veux bien te lire un bout de l'histoire mais après tu vas te coucher.

Sasuke avait reporté son attention sur son frère lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé de tout de même tenir à sa promesse. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix d'accepter. C'était ça ou rien…

-Bon d'accord.

Puis Sasuke retrouva le sourire et alla s'assoir dans son lit pour fixer son frère. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le bureau de Sasuke et prit le livre qu'il y avait posé quelque minute auparavant.

Itachi prit la chaise et vint s'installer près de son jeune frère pour lui faire la lecture.

Sasuke était tout sourire et attendait avec impatience que son frère ainé commence enfin à lire cette histoire qu'il aimait tant.

Itachi mit ses lunettes et croisa les jambes avant de commencer à lire. Les minutes passèrent et Sasuke restait du mieux qu'il pouvait éveiller.

Il allait bientôt être minuit quand l'histoire approcha à sa fin…

-…Alors que le héro s'avançait à petit pas vers la fin du chemin, il se rendit compte que son ami s'était arrêté. Intrigué, par ce si soudain changement de son ami, le blond revint sur ses pas. Mais alors qu'il allait toucher son ami,… un cri se fit entendre. Un cri d'une froideur à faire peur, à faire glacer le sang.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi sentit un poids lourd sur son épaule. C'est là qu'il vit Sasuke, endormi sur son épaule. Il est vrai qu'il se faisait tard.

Itachi prit Sasuke le plus délicatement possible son jeune frère et l'installa dans son lit. Il regarda pendant quelque minute Sasuke entrain de dormir. Il avait dix ans et un visage si mignon qu'en il dormait qu'Itachi ne put s'empêcher de prendre son jeune frère en photo.

Il avait un peu de bave qui coulait aux coins de ses lèvres. Mais Itachi eut un sourire attendrit en se disant que c'était l'une des choses qui faisait son charme à son petit frère.

Les cheveux noirs, un visage d'ange, une frimousse à faire envier n'importe qui…. Oui, il devait reconnaitre que son frère avait un charme particulier.

Itachi sortit de la chambre de Sasuke et laissa juste entre-ouverte cette dernière au cas où il ferait des cauchemars, qu'il puisse ainsi l'entendre et aller le consoler.

…

Dans une maison, y vivait un petit garçon de dix ans, il était blond et avait des yeux azur d'une belle clarté. Cet enfant se nommé Naruto. Il était de nature joueuse et faisait des blagues à longueur de journée.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui il venait de faire enrager pour la deuxième fois de la journée son tuteur Iruka. Iruka était professeur de primaire et avait adopté Naruto alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Naruto avait été abandonné par sa mère et son père était mort.

C'est ainsi que Iruka cria pour la centième fois de la journée le nom de son petit protégé. C'est ainsi que débuta une seconde course à travers toute la maison. Naruto avait apprit à esquiver toute les choses non identifié que pouvait lui lancer son tuteur.

Après une bonne heure de course poursuite, Naruto s'était installé devant la télé à regarder un dessin animé. Son tuteur avait du partir pour un cours à donner. C'est ainsi que Naruto se retrouva seul dans cette maison un bel après-midi d'automne.

Alors que les heures s'écoulaient, Naruto se laissa distraire par une photo encadrée posé sur une commode.

Cette dernière représentait une famille du nom d'Uchiwa. Il y avait sur cette photo ses parents et le reste de la famille Uchiwa. Le père, Fukaku, la mère avait des cheveux noirs comme les cordeaux et un regard doux. Naruto croit se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Mikoto. Puis, dans ses bras se trouvait un petit garçon d'à peine deux ans. Naruto ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Mais il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre en lui quand il regardait l'enfant. Mais ne s'y attardant pas d'avantage, Naruto regarda alors le garçon au regard glacial du nom d'Itachi.

Puis, Naruto se vit alors aux pieds du dit Itachi. Il était à quatre pattes et essayait d'avoir l'attention du jeune homme qui ne devait pas dépasser les cinq ans…

Naruto sourit tristement en contemplant la dernière photo qu'il avait de ses parents et de lui dans le passé. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de l'autre famille. C'était trop jeune pour lui…

Le reste de la journée se déroula parfaitement et Naruto finit par aller se coucher. Bien sur sans pour autant d'oublier de faire une dernière blague à son tuteur, signe qu'il lui souhaitait de passer une bonne nuit.

Il avait laissé dans la salle de bain du dentifrice un peu partout et avait installé un seau d'eau, pas trop froide quand même, au dessus de la porte de la salle de bain.

C'est alors que Naruto fit un rêve particulier ce soir là.

Il se retrouva seul un milieu d'une forêt lugubre et sombre. Mais il remarqua alors une chose particulière.

Au dessus de lui, la lune brillante comme chaque soir. Mais quelque chose fit frissonner Naruto. Cette lune là était particulière. Elle était pleine et de couleur rouge. Les nuages qui semblaient danser autour de l'astre donnaient encore plus un sentiment de peur.

Naruto se sentait complètement pétrifié sur place. Un mauvais pressentiment vint se faire ressentir dans tout le corps du jeune garçon.

C'est là, dans cette forêt de plus en plus sombre qu'un bruit se fit entendre.

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bruit venait de derrière lui.

Il se tourna peu à peu vers l'ombre qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui.

Mais Naruto avait bien trop peur pour bouger. C'est ainsi que l'ombre s'avançait de plus en plus de lui.

C'est alors que l'ombre se rapprochait de plus en plus que des formes autour de lui se fit plus net à mesure que l'inconnu avançait.

Naruto regardait de plus en plus intrigué la chose devant lui.

L'ombre fut alors éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Devant lui, maintenant se trouvait un jeune garçon de son âge. Il portait un t-shirt noir et un short beige. Il avait les cheveux noirs où des reflets bleuté se faisaient voir.

Ce dernier semblait être tout aussi étonné que le blond de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Mais c'est alors que Naruto voulu lui demander son nom que ce dernier se volatilisa. Mais juste avant, un nouveau cri se fit entendre.

C'est là que Naruto se leva en sursaut dans son lit. Il essaya de retrouver son souffle et de mettre en ordre ses souvenirs des plus étranges de son rêve.

Etonnement, Naruto, en repensant à ce rêve, avait une drole, de sensation. Un peu la même que lorsqu'il regardait l'enfant âgé de deux ans sur la photo.

Naruto m'édita un long moment sur les quelque souvenirs qu'il gardait de son cauchemar.

…

Alors que dans une autre maison, un brun se demandait la même chose que Naruto. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Il s'était retrouvé dans un forêt obscure à vous glacer le sang. Mais s'il y avait eut que ça, cela n'aurait pas fait aussi peur. Il avait entendu des cris épouvantables et… il avait croisé un autre garçon,… un garçon d'environ son âge avec des cheveux en bataille de couleur blond.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… NON…

Sasuke fit un bond de dix mètre en entendant ce cri résonner encore dans ses oreilles. Il n'osa pas bouger en entendant quelque chose de lourd tomber sur le planché. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Mais la peurs l'empêchait de bouger. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et ses yeux le piquer. Mais il n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce.

Il se cacha alors sous les couvertures et essaya de ne pas trembler d'avantage.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

C'est alors que son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. La porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir.

Sa respiration s'était bloquée et son cœur ne cessait que faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Des pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus de son lit et un nouveau cri se fit entendre.

-Non pas Sasuke je vous en pris… pas mon fils…

Sasuke se figea sous ses couvertures. Il venait de reconnaitre la voix de sa mère. Elle était suppliante et tremblante. Mais une voix froide et cruelle lui répondit en riant…

-AH, non mais regarde-toi petite humaine, tu ne mérite pas de vivre…

C'est alors qu'un cri des plus effrayants retentit dans la maison. Puis plus rien… un rire…

Un corps qui percute le sol…

De nouveau un rire…

Puis des pas se rapprochant…

Une voix grave s'éleva alors…

-Maitre, il n'ait pas dans les autres pièces.

Un grognement, un vase se brisant en minuscule petit morceau sur le planché…

Sasuke n'osait plus bouger, ne respirait cas peine, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il était complètement pétrifier et depuis qu'il avait entendu le cri poussé par sa mère, Sasuke ne réfléchissait plus. Son esprit avait quitté son corps. Corps complètement à la merci des étrangers dans sa maison…

Puis, un courant froid lui fit comprendre qu'on venait d'enlever sa dernière barrière contre ses individus…

Mais alors que Sasuke croisait un regard jaune des plus glacial, il sentit se dernier basculer sur lui. Mais Sasuke encore paralysé ne trouva pas le moyen de crier sa terreur.

C'est là qu'une main le tira hors de son lit. Sasuke repris ses esprits et avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, il reconnu son frère. Son frère avec un pieu dans la main et un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

-Tu vas bien Sasuke ?

Demanda alors Itachi en regardant son jeune frère essayer et contrôler ses tremblements. Mais malgré tout, Sasuke lui rendit tant bien que mal un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

Malgré sa voix tremblante, Sasuke demanda à son frère qui était ces… créatures.

Itachi ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit son frère contre lui et lui chuchota le plus doucement possible…

-Ce sont les créatures de la nuit, ils boivent le sang humain. On les appelle les vampires.

Mais Itachi s'arrêta de parler pendant quelque seconde. Il regarda son frère et entendit un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Un des vampires était entrain de monter les marches.

Itachi sentit son frère se paralyser. Il essaya de le détendre mais ce n'était pas une chose facile fut la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Puis, des pas se firent entendre et Itachi poussa Sasuke dans l'armoire de la chambre et lui demanda de ne pas bouger d'ici avant qu'il ne lui dise. Sasuke incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ne fit qu'un vague hochement de la tête. Mais déjà la porte de l'armoire se refermait sur lui et une seconde après la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé.

-Alors, où se trouve le morveux ?

Demanda une voix glacial et suave…

Itachi s'avança vers le vampire et lui répondit…

-Il s'est enfui. Il faut aller voire dehors s'il n'est pas caché derrière un arbre ou autre.

Le vampire aux cheveux noir et dont la langue, étonnamment longue, sortait de sa bouche s'approcha d'Itachi et lui susurra…

-N'oublie pas qui est cet enfant… Madara le veut en vie…Mmmh, bien que j'en ferai mon case croute personnel si je ne devais pas lui obéir…

Fit le vampire et s'éloignant de quelque pas d'Itachi. Ce dernier restait de marbre face aux paroles d'Orochimaru. Il ne lui dit que pour réponse…

-Justement Orochimaru… tu devras obéir comme les autres. N'oublie pas que cet enfant est l'un des élus… Il ne doit pas mourir maintenant.

Sasuke dans son armoire buvait chaque parole qui était prononcé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ces créatures lui voulaient… et qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire d'élu…

Sasuke resta dans son armoire et espérait de tout son cœur de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais surtout il voulait que son frère revienne.

De son côté, Itachi ne montrait aucune émotion et il sortit de la chambre et lancent un regard perçant vers Orochimaru pour que ce dernier le suive.

L'homme suivit alors Itachi en dehors de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke attendit plusieurs minutes pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendront plus. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et à peine avait-il fait quelque pas qu'il se retrouva par terre complètement bloqué par la peur ressentit.

Mais à peine que Sasuke voulu se remettre debout que quelqu'un avait déjà rouvert la porte et se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire des plus mauvais. Sasuke resta à genoux parterre et regardait horrifié l'homme aux cheveux long noir avec une langue de serpent s'approcher de lui.

Il ne se défendit pas lorsque le vampire s'approcha de lui et lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté.

Boum…

Un souffle chaud sur son coup…

Boum…

Un rire froid sortant de la bouche du serpent…

Boum…

Quelque chose de froid sur sa nuque…

Boum…

Une main gelée lui tirant les cheveux, un sourire en coin du vampire penché sur lui…

Boum…

Un picotement sur sa peau nu…

Boum…

Quelque chose de chaud coulant sur son cou…

Boum…

-Sasuke…

Un rire étouffé…

Boum…

Des pas précipités…

Boum…

Une douleur dans le cou…

Un cri sortant de sa bouche…

Des pas se rapprochant…

Boum…

La main glaciale disparait…

…

-Ne touches pas à mon frère…

Boum…

-Itachi… ce n'est pas gentille de me couper lorsque je mange…

…

Un bruit strident… un corps tombe parterre… un cri…

-Les esprits du feu sont…

Un cri…

-bon on part…

Boum…

-Reviens ici Orochimaru…

Crie alors une femme.

Boum…

Quelque le prenant dans ses bras…

-Ca va stupide petit frère ?

Un regard noir…

Le flou…

Boum…

-Tsunade…

Le noir…

…

Plus rien… juste le noir qui l'entour… un murmure lointain et… le froid…

…

Un garçon blond courant dans un couloir de l'hôpital ouvrit une porte à la volé et entra sans faire attention aux autres personne autour de lui. Il voit enfin la femme blonde assise devant un bureau.

-Alors, alors, alors, comment va-t-il ?

Fit Naruto à l'adresse d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blond attaché en deux couettes basses et avec une poitrine généreuse.

C'est là que Naruto remarqua qu'un vieil homme se trouvait avec elle. Il le reconnu tout de suite comme étant Jiraiya.

Sans perdre une seconde, Naruto se lança dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Jiraiya était son parrain. C'est lui qui lui avait donné son nom quand il était encore enfant. Cela fait depuis environ un an que Naruto fit la connaissance de son parrain. Ce dernier étant souvent en voyage n'avait pas sut la morts des parents de Naruto et n'étaient pas revenu au village pour s'occuper de lui.

-He doucement gamin… de quoi tu parlais quand tu es rentré ?

Demanda alors l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il regarda alors son neveu et fut surpris de voir ce dernier avoir un regard triste. Puis tourna la tête vers la jeune femme assise à son bureau. Cette dernière les regardait depuis le début mais avait préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas les interrompre dans leur retrouvaille.

Tsunade ayant bien compris de qui voulait parler Naruto baissa un peu la tête.

-Il est toujours inconscient.

Suite à sa réponse, Naruto baissa lui aussi la tête.

-Mais de qui vous parlez vous deux ?

Demanda alors Jiraiya en regardant tour à tour Tsunade et Naruto.

Tsunade hésita un instant mais connaissant son ami, elle se dit qu'il finirait bien par l'apprendre. Alors elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et expliqua…

-C'est un enfant que nous avons sauvé il y a environ un mois des griffes de l'Akatsuki.

Jiraiya acquiesça et se demandait pourquoi cet enfant avait pu se faire attaquer par des vampires.

-Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est le seul survivant de sa famille.

A ce nom, Jiraiya se souvint de la famille un peu à l'écart du village. Mais quelque chose lui échappait toujours.

Pendant que Tsunade racontait le récit de sa nuit folle d'il y a un mois, Naruto s'installa dans un coin du bureau et regarda par la fenêtre et attendait avec impatience que Tsunade l'accompagne jusque dans la chambre du garçon qu'il avait recueillit cette nuit là…

-Et son frère… ?

Demanda alors Jiraiya après avoir entendu le résumé de son amie.

Tsunade soupira un instant et finit par dire…

-Il a rejoint l'Akatsuki. Il est parti en même temps que les derniers survivants. Mais une chose…

Tsunade chuchota alors et Jiraiya dut s'approcher plus près pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait…

-Il y avait Orochimaru aussi ce soir là. Mais nous avons perdu toutes traces de lui ainsi que du reste de l'Akatsuki.

-Et cet enfant… Sasuke ? Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'il s'agisse de…

Tsunade ayant très bien compris le reste de sa question l'interrompit pour répondre…

-Oui peut-être… mais ce n'est pas sur. On ne sait pas vraiment comment les reconnaitre. Mais bon, il est aussi possible que l'Akatsuki se soit trompé à son sujet…

Elle resta songeuse un moment puis, un soupire vint lui rappeler (de) la réalité. Naruto venait de soupirer bruyamment en espérant ainsi que Tsunade n'oubli pas le pourquoi il était venu.

Elle eut un sourire et se mit debout. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sous le rire de Naruto qui avait retrouvé sa pêche et commençait déjà à courir dans tout le couloir.

Mais avant de partir rejoindre Naruto, Tsunade se tourna vers l'Ermite et lui dit avec un sourire…

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous. On va rendre une petite visite à Sasuke.

Jiraiya fut étonné mais les suivit tout de même. Il connaissait par le passé la famille Uchiwa et se réjouissait presque autant que Naruto de voir qu'était devenu le jeune Uchiwa depuis toutes ces années.

Bien sur il était désolé pour ce qu'il s'était passé pour le jeune Uchiwa. Mais connaissant le caractère de cette famille, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur comment Sasuke allait réagir. Mais il lui faudrait du soutient. De plus, Itachi avait disparu avec l'Akatsuki…

Il se tourna vers Tsunade et lui demanda…

-Mais dis moi, Itachi serait devenu un vampire puisque tu m'as dit qu'il les avait rejoint ?!

Tsunade le regarda un moment avant de finalement soupirer et de dire…

-Je n'en suis pas sur. Mais j'espère pour lui…

Mais elle fut coupée par un cri de Naruto lui disant de se dépêcher un peu.

-Sinon les escargots pourraient bien vous rattrapé mémé…

Il rit en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se transformer en une furie et de commencer une course avec ce morveux comme criait Tsunade à travers les couloirs.

Jiraiya fut entre l'exaspération de voir son ami ainsi et l'étonnement de la voir s'énerver aussi facilement. Bien que Jiraiya savait que Tsunade pouvait s'énerver facilement, mais pas pour un truc aussi minime…

Finalement, le petit groupe se retrouva devant une des portes de l'hôpital et Tsunade fit passé son passe dans le petit appareil de l'entrée et entra, suivit par une pile électrique blonde et Jiraiya.

Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait un lit blanc. Dedans ce trouvait le corps d'un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans avec des cheveux cordeaux et une peau aussi pâle que la neige. Ce corps était relié à des fils et on pouvait apercevoir une seringue lui transpercer le bras. Il y avait aussi une machine qui permettait de pouvoir contrôler et s'informer à chaque seconde du pouls et de la tension du jeune garçon.

Mais une chose fit interpeller Jiraiya alors qu'il s'approchait à son tour du lit, précédé par Naruto…

Le jeune garçon avait un masque sur le visage, cela lui permettait de respirer. Cela voulait dire que ce garçon était en mauvaise états.

-Il est en mauvaise état…

Finit par dire Jiraiya à l'intention de Tsunade. Cette dernière acquiesça et regarda Sasuke allongé dans ce lit blanc. Cela faisait un mois maintenant.

-Oui, son corps réagit encore à quelque petit test, mais son état est plutôt stable. Mais…

Elle s'interrompu un instant et vérifia que Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre…

-Mais s'il n'a pas de réaction d'ici une semaine ou même avant,… il commencera à y avoir des ruptures au niveau du cerveau. Et si le cerveau est atteint, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir pour lui.

Tsunade baissa la tête et Jiraiya regarda encore plus tristement Sasuke. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas à un âge aussi jeune. Il devait vivre. On n'a pas le droit de mourir alors qu'on a encore toute la vie devant soi…

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Aussi bien pour Tsunade que pour Naruto. C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après-midi tout le petit groupe rentra chez eux.

…

Rentré chez lui, Naruto alla s'installer sur son lit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur battait encore la chamade alors que cela allait faire une heure qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Sasuke.

D'ailleurs, une drôle, de sensation le suivait depuis qu'il avait vu ce garçon allongé sur ce lit blanc. Comme s'il se connaissait,… comme s'il y avait un lien qui les unissait et qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien.

Mais cette impression de le connaitre ne le quittait pas. Il se demandait comment s'était possible, alors que le seule garçon à l'approcher c'est un gamin de deux ans de plus que lui du nom de Gaara. Une drôle d'histoire se dit-il…

Naruto était au courant pour les vampires, puisque la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait étaient des vampires. Mais ils faisaient tous parti du clan l'esprit du feu. Alors il ne craignait rien.

Mais pour Sasuke… lui qui avait été attaqué par les vampires Akatsuki, comment réagira-t-il si on lui avoué que c'était des vampires qui lui avait sauvé la vie ?

Naruto s'endormi sur la pensé de Sasuke. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il fut emporté par le sommeil.

…

Cela faisait maintenant six jours depuis la visite de Jiraiya et Tsunade accompagné de Naruto dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour à ce dernier pour qu'il se réveille. Naruto allait tout les jours au chevet de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il y allait. C'était comme si une force surnaturelle l'y poussait.

Il s'ait juste qu'au fils des jours passés avec ce corps, Naruto s'y était attaché de jour en jour un peu plus. Il espèrerait à chaque seconde que le jeune garçon ouvre les yeux ou même ne face qu'un geste. Qu'il face n'importe quoi mais qu'il face un signe leur montrant qu'il vivait encore. Mais l'espoir que ce jeune garçon ne se réveille un jour s'estompait de minute en minute qui le rapprochait du septième jours. Le dernier jour…

Naruto lui parlait sans savoir vraiment de quoi parfois. Mais Tsunade lui avait dit que les gens comme Sasuke pouvaient parfois se raccrocher à une voix pour revenir parmi les vivants. Alors depuis ce moment là, Naruto ne cessait jamais de parler. Espérant toujours avoir un signe de vie venant de Sasuke. Mais rien… malgré les heures passés, Sasuke restait aussi froid que la mort et cela ne plaisait pas à Naruto.

Il avait de temps en temps une personne qui venait lui tenir compagnie comme Sakura ou Lee. Même Kiba était venu.

Mais rien, Naruto ne leur disait rien. Habituellement il aurait discuté mais là rien. Son regard restait figé sur Sasuke. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus qu'eux dans cette pièce.

…

C'est alors qu'arriva finalement le septième jour. Naruto était de plus en plus stressé pour son ami. Il ne lui restait moins de vingt-quatre heure pour survivre.

Il commençait de plus en plus à avoir peur que Sasuke ne se réveille jamais.

C'est vers midi que Naruto fut dérangé dans ses pensées par l'arrivé d'une infirmière pour lui apporter un plateau. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur Sasuke encore plus pâle que le premier jour. Elle soupira et marmonna…

-Il est bientôt trop tard,… Il n'y plus d'espoir, c'est dommage, il est si jeune.

Naruto se pétrifia en entendant ces paroles sortir d'une infirmière. Non, il devait avoir mal entendu c'est pas possible autrement… Mais alors qu'il voulait lui rétorquer quelque chose, Naruto remarqua que la jeune femme était déjà sortit de la chambre.

Il regarda alors tristement le visage de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne devait pas…

Il rapprocha alors son visage du visage de Sasuke et il s'arrêta un quelque centimètre du front de son ami. Il regarda sa peau si blanche… blanche comme la neige… blanche comme la mort.

A peine avait-il pensé ça qu'une boule au ventre se logea en lui. Il ne devait pas penser ça… Sinon il n'y aurait vraiment plus aucun espoir de voir les yeux du jeune garçon s'ouvrir.

L'après-midi passa aussi vite que lentement. Les minutes passaient si lentement et dans un autre sens, les heures défilaient trop vite…

Le compte à rebours pour Sasuke touchait bientôt à sa fin.

…

Suite dans...

La deuxième nuits ; Une prophétie, les explications


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit rouge

_Le compte à rebours pour Sasuke touchait bientôt à sa fin. _

_..._

La deuxième nuit ; Une prophétie, les explications

…

_C__'est dans la nuit noire que le sang coule. C'est alors que la peur monte, que des cris d'effrois résonnent dans ces ténèbres. Mais on se dit que c'est juste une illusion… Mais tout est réel, dans ce monde, la peur règne en maître…Ils attendent dans la nuit._

…

C'est alors que quelque chose d'humide vint couler le long du visage de Naruto que quelque vint dans la chambre.

Naruto sera plus fortement la main de Sasuke et garda la tête baissé. Il espérait encore, encore un petit peu… juste encore une dernière chance…

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Les larmes sur son visage continuaient leur couse…

-Naruto…

La voix de Tsunade fit un peu sursauter Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se retourna pour la regarder. Non il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage si pâle de Sasuke. Malgré que les larmes lui brouillent la vue, il ne pouvait pas le quitter.

Même s'il ne le connaissait pas, Naruto avait toujours cette sensation comme d'être lié à lui.

-Naruto…

Tsunade venait de se rapprocher de son protégé et le regarda tristement. Puis son regard se tourna vers le jeune Uchiwa. Il était bientôt l'heure…

Pourtant, elle avait gardé espoir que ce jeune garçon se réveil. Mais là, dans quelque minute il n'y aurait plus d'espoir.

Les quelques minutes restantes s'écoulèrent très lentement et dans un silence de mort. Un soupir se fit entendre de la par de Tsunade. C'était fini…

Elle se leva mais fut interrompu dans sa marche par un corps contre elle. Elle se tourna et vit des cheveux blond au niveau sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'elle voulut lui demander de s'enlever que Naruto murmura entre des sanglots…

- Je t'en pris… Tsunade… ne fais… ne fais pas ça…Il y a encore… encore quelque seconde…

Tsunade fut étonné par la voix brisée que Naruto laissait entendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de pleurer ainsi. Pas pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Tsunade avait été mise au courant que le blond venait au chevet de Sasuke. Elle n'avait rien dit mais s'était plus d'une fois posée la question pourquoi… Pourquoi Naruto restait ainsi près du brun. Au départ elle s'était dit que c'était surement parce que c'était un enfant de son âge et rien de plus. Mais quelque chose la tracassait…

Habituellement, Naruto pour se faire des amis, il préféré rester dans son coin. Dans un sens elle l'avait bien compris. Après tout son destin était déjà tout tracé… Mais pourquoi Naruto voulait-il à ce point que ce garçon, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, vive et reste ainsi près de lui.

Mais surtout que là il pleurait pour lui maintenant…

Une question vint se poser à la blonde…

« Et si ce garçon était un des élus ? »

Mais elle fut interrompu dans ses pensé quand elle entendit la voix de Naruto…

-Tsunade… j't'en pris… laisse lui encore du temps…

Sa voix était suppliante et tremblait. Tsunade se tourna vers son petit protégé et le prit dans ses bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Elle se dit alors que de toute façon attendre encore quelque minute ne pourra rien changer. Même si au fond elle, elle espérait tout de même un petit miracle. Elle sentit Naruto se serer un peu plus contre elle et caressa les cheveux blond de son protégé.

C'est alors que deux minutes passèrent qu'une main vint se poser sur les épaules secoué de sanglots de Naruto. Ce dernier releva son visage vers Tsunade qui regardait avec étonnement le lit de Sasuke. Naruto suivit son regard et resta figé.

Devant lui Sasuke était toujours étendu sur son lit. Mais entre ses larmes Naruto pouvait apercevoir une lumière se dégager de Sasuke. Elle était faible et d'une couleur entre rouge mélangé de blanc et doré. Cette lumière devint de plus en plus forte mais étonnamment, elle n'empêchait pas de regarder le corps de Sasuke. Puis, quand la lumière emplit toute la pièce, une douce chaleur se fit sentir, puis des couleurs diverses s'inter-changèrent pendant dix bonne minutes.

C'est les yeux écarquillés en grand que Tsunade et Naruto observèrent ce spectacle si… irréelle et si magique.

Puis, la luminosité se fit moins forte et avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme elle était venue, une mélodie douce se fit entendre. Elle était si douce, si apaisante. On aurait pu croire que c'était une musique céleste et si pénétrante. C'est l'une de ces musique qui pouvait calmer le plus virile et plus enragé des animaux et même humain. Elle était tellement magnifique qu'on pouvait si abandonner.

Mais malheureusement, elle ne dura pas bien longtemps. Puis, comme si le temps si figé, Naruto et Tsunade toujours les yeux grands ouverts regardaient le corps de Sasuke.

Une main bouge, un torse se soulève et un souffle se fait entendre. Naruto se précipite alors vers le brun et n'en revient toujours pas. Mais un sourire des plus immenses se dessinait au fur et à mesure que la réalité reprenait le dessus.

-Sasu… Sasuke…

C'était la voix perdu et encore un peu brisé de Naruto qui venait de résonner dans la salle redevenu calme et blanche. Naruto regardait le visage pâle de Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bien le croire. Mais c'est lorsque deux yeux d'un noir d'encre s'ouvrirent au monde que Naruto en fut certain… Sasuke était bel et bien vivant.

Puis, poussé dans un élan sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues. Mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie.

Tsunade regardait la scène devant-elle et n'arrivait à en croire ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. C'était impossible. Vraiment dingue et imaginable.

Elle était pourtant sur que Sasuke était mort l'espace d'un moment. Elle l'avait vu, la machine qui était censé réguler sa tension avait chuté et n'avait apparu sur l'écran qu'une ligne droite. Il n'était absolument pas possible que son cœur reparte sans rien.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle vit Naruto prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. C'était une chose des plus surprenantes. Normalement Naruto ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose. Même pas à elle ni même à Jiraiya.

Qu'avait donc ce garçon pour faire faire des choses aussi peu ordinaire à Naruto… C'est alors qu'une pensé vint s'emparer d'elle…

« C'est le deuxième enfant de la prophétie… »

Après tout, Tsunade soupira et chassa ses pensées. Elle regarda encore une fois les deux garçons âgés de dix ans, Elle ne put se dire que même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Sasuke… Il ne faisait presque aucun doute que cela devait être le deuxième enfant de la prophétie. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et la première chose sur laquelle il tomba fut un visage enfantin, deux yeux bleu baignant de larmes. Il essaya de comprendre de qui il s'agissait, de remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre et de se demander d'où il était.

La dernière chose dont il se souvient c'est qu'il était dans sa chambre, Itachi lui avait lu une histoire…. Puis c'est le trou noir.

Mais il ne put continuer ses réflexions que quelque chose de lourd atterrit sur lui. C'est les yeux écarquillés qu'il vit un corps sur lui et des mèches blondes vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Ainsi, il n'osa rien dire ni même bouger. Il resta là le temps que l'inconnu sur lui, qui le tenait serrer, veuille bien le lâcher pour qu'il puisse respirer et voir où il se trouver. Mais par-dessous tout savoir comment il était arrivé là et qui était cette personne.

-Allons Naruto…

Fit alors à demi sursauter Sasuke à l'entente d'une voix proche de lui. Sasuke leva la tête et vit une femme blonde avec une poitrine généreuse se pencher sur lui. Elle lui fit un sourire et vint poser une main sur le dos du petit blond.

-Naruto… tu vas finir par l'étouffer le pauvre…

À la seconde où Tsunade avait prononcé ces mots que Naruto se recula de Sasuke pour le laisser respirer un peu plus convenablement. Il avait les joues un peu rosé et détourna le regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sasuke le scrutait.

Tsunade lui donna une petite claque amicale sur la tête avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Sasuke. Ce dernier les regardait avec une certaine curiosité dans le regard. Mais détourna les yeux quand Tsunade croisa ces rubis onyx. Sasuke regarda un peu mieux l'endroit où il se trouvait et remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours un masque sur le visage. Il l'enleva et regarda le cordon pour que son regard tombe sur une machine assez spéciale. C'était une bouteille d'oxygène. Sasuke regarda alors la femme à côté de lui avec interrogation.

Tsunade avait suivit des yeux le parcours qu'avait suivit Sasuke jusqu'à la bombonne et lui fit un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu as bien failli y passer.

Finit-elle par déclarer alors qu'elle se relevait pour débrancher les machines qui les reliaient encore à Sasuke. Quand elle eut finit. Elle remarqua que Sasuke s'était endormi. Elle vit Naruto se rapprocher de Sasuke et lui faire un bisou sur la joue de l'endormi. Tsunade sourit à cette vue.

Quelque minute passent encore avant que finalement, Tsunade ne se penche vers Naruto pour lui demander…

-Allez Naruto, il faut le laisser se reposer. Nous passerons plus tard si tu veux.

Naruto hésita un instant puis acquiesça et suivi Tsunade au dehors de la chambre. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il lance un dernier regard vers Sasuke.

…

Les jours ont passé et Naruto venait tous les jours rendre visite à Sasuke.

Sasuke,… lui après avoir récupéré ses souvenirs de la nuit précédent son arrivé à l'hôpital, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Même si Naruto venait tout le temps, il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher un mot de Sasuke. Même si contrairement au personnel, Sasuke acceptait la présence du blond, il se refusait de lui parler.

C'est durant la deuxième nuit qu'il avait passé, que Sasuke c'est réveillé en hurlant presque à la mort qu'il s'était souvenu de la nuit où ses parents sont morts. Depuis, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot. Il repoussait tout le monde et leur lançait des regards noirs à tuer n'importe qui.

Les deux seules personnes qu'il pouvait supporter, c'était Tsunade, qui s'occupait de lui et Naruto qui parlait à n'en plus finir.

Le premier jour, Sasuke lui faisait des yeux ronds alors que le blond ne cessait jamais de parler.

Cela allait faire bientôt une semaine que Sasuke était installé à l'hôpital. Quand un beau matin Tsunade arriva dans sa chambre et lui proposa de vivre chez elle avec Jiraiya, Iruka et Naruto.

Sasuke s'était montré un peu retissent, mais comme il n'avait plus vraiment d'endroit où aller, il ne put pas refuser. Ce qui avait rendu Naruto encore plus surexcité qu'à l'ordinaire. Il courait partout dans la maison et ne cessait de demander à Tsunade la permission que Sasuke s'installe dans sa chambre.

Après plusieurs heures, Tsunade s'inclina sur la demande du blond.

C'était le grand jour, Sasuke allait arriver dans moins d'une demi-heure à la résidence de Tsunade. Tout était près, la chambre de Naruto avait été reliée par la chambre à côté, qui sera celle de Sasuke. Naruto avait un immense sourire, Jiraiya accompagnait Tsunade et Sasuke. Iruka était quant à lui partit travailler à l'école. Mais devait revenir pour l'heure du diner.

Durant la demi-heure à attendre, Naruto avait vérifié qu'il ne manquerait rien dans la chambre de son ami. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Sasuke soit en manque de quoique ce soit. C'est pourquoi il passa la chambre au peigne fin au moins trois fois.

C'est alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qui la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Tsunade suivit de Sasuke et finalement Jiraiya. C'est en courant que Naruto salua Tsunade et Jiraiya d'un signe de la main. Quand il arriva près de Sasuke, Naruto se jeta littéralement sur lui pour qu'au final, ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le parquet. Naruto rit au éclat et pour le remercier de l'avoir mis parterre, Sasuke lui donna un coup sur la tête en marmonnant un de ses…

-Usuratonkashi.

Ce qui vexa un peu Naruto. Il se leva et tira la langue avant de faire semblant de bouder. Pendant que Naruto lui tournait le dos, Sasuke se relava et ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Tsunade ne demande à Sasuke de la suivre vers la chambre.

Mais à peine Tsunade commençait à monter les marches de l'escalier, que Naruto prit la main de Sasuke pour l'entrainer de gré ou de force vers les escaliers. Il souriait et commença à parler de la nouvelle chambre de Sasuke sans que ce dernier ne proteste.

Tsunade les regarda passer devant elle et les suivit. Jiraiya de son côté était partit en direction du salon.

C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne heure, Sasuke et Naruto, enfin surtout Naruto, n'avait de cesse de parler et de rire en compagnie de Sasuke. Il lui racontait tout et n'importe quoi, sa vie, ses habitudes, les bêtises qu'il inventait pour faire enrager Iruka, sa relation avec ce dernier…

Après cela ils furent appelés par Tsunade pour aller manger. C'est là que Sasuke fit la connaissance d'Iruka. Mais durant tout le repas, comme à son habitude depuis plus de deux semaines, Sasuke resta silencieux.

…

Du sang,….

Des mains pâles comme la neige…

Des rires…

Un flash noir…

Un rire à glacer le sang…

Un sourire machiavélique…

Du sang…

A nouveau des rires…

Une forêt…

Le noir…

Un nouveau rire…

Encore du sang…

Des mains…

Un visage avec des yeux rouge…

Une cicatrice…

Un cri de terreur…

Du rouge…

Des sanglots…

Une lune pleine… Entouré de nuage dans une nuit froide…

Encore un rire…

Une voix…

La lune devenant rouge…

Des crocs s'enfonçant dans une chaire tendre…

-NONNNNNNNNNNN

…

Un sursaut, c'est en sursautant que Sasuke et Naruto se réveillèrent cette nuit là.

La sueur coulait sur leurs fronts et les battements de leurs cœurs tambourinaient à toute vitesse.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand laissant un cri de terreur retentir en même temps de chacune des deux chambres.

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, Tsunade s'avança vers Sasuke qui tremblait de tout son corps. Tendis que dans la chambre à côté, Naruto se blottissait dans les bras de Jiraiya encore tout apeuré par ce rêve qui lui avait fait une peur bleu.

Jiraiya regardait Naruto et essayait de le rassurer. C'est alors au bout de dix minutes passées que Jiraiya osa prononcer une phrase…

-Encore un cauchemar ?

Pour répondre à la question de son parrain, Naruto ne fit que hocher de la tête. Ils restèrent un moment encore ainsi avant que Jiraiya n'entende Tsunade toquer à la porte qui reliait celle de Sasuke. Il comprit le message et demanda à Naruto de le suivre en bas.

…

(Dans la chambre de Sasuke quelque minute plus tôt)

Sasuke était tout en sueur et avait les yeux écarquillé par une peur sourde. Il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Tsunade que lorsque celle-ci lui mit une main sur son front. Il sursauta à ce contacte et tourna la tête vers la blonde.

C'est alors qu'il pleura et se laissa aller contre Tsunade. Celle-ci fut surprise par ce geste mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le haut de la tête. Elle le regarda avec une lueur de tristesse. Mais il ne faisait plus aucun doute…

-Il… il y avait des vampires…

Ces entres deux sanglots que la voix de Sasuke se fit entendre. Cela faisait trois semaines… cela faisait trois semaines que Sasuke c'était retranché en lui. Qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, la moindre phrase…

Tsunade fut à la fois heureuse de pouvoir enfin entendre la voix si manquante de Sasuke. Mais elle fut aussi prise d'un sursaut lorsque la signification des mots qu'avait prononcés Sasuke l'atteignit.

Mais avant qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot, la voix de Sasuke raisonna une deuxième fois…

-Je me… je me souviens d'eux… c'est eux… c'est à cause d'eux…. C'est les vampires qui les ont tués…

Sa voix disparue alors que de nouveaux sanglots lui reprirent. Tsunade sentit son sang se glacer à ces paroles. Elle se souvenait de ce soir là… Les monstres qui avaient assassinés la famille Uchiwa ne laissant qu'un survivant. Le second ayant rejoint le clamp… Itachi Uchiwa…

-Chut ça va aller…

Finit-elle par dire pour que Sasuke arrête de pleurer. Mais comment faire arrêter un enfant de dix ans de pleurer. Lui hurler dessus ne fera aggraver les choses…

Il fallait juste attendre… attendre que le chagrin passe.

-C'est… c'était affreux…

Finit par dire Sasuke en se détachant de Tsunade. Il essuya ses larmes et fit de son mieux pour qu'elles ne recommencent pas à couler une nouvelle fois sur ses joues. Il regarda Tsunade et essaya de lui sourire, mais cela ressembla plus à un rictus qu'à un vrai sourire comme ceux de Naruto.

Tsunade eut un regard doux vers cette enfant qui voulait se montrer fort et lui souriait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est alors qu'elle prit le menton de Sasuke et lui fit un baisé sur le front.

Sasuke complètement prit dépourvu ne put qu'écarter ses yeux au maximum et finalement de sourire envers cette femme qui l'avait accueil sous son toit.

Tsunade se recula et regarda encore Sasuke. Puis avant de se lever elle murmura…

-T'as une jolie voix.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla toquer à la porte de Naruto. Mais elle n'y entra pas et retourna vers Sasuke. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit…

-Il est temps que tu apprennes certaines choses te concernant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais pour seule réponse, Tsunade lui expliqua…

-Allons à la cuisine rejoindre Jiraiya et Naruto…

Puis elle entraina Sasuke en bas des escaliers et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

…

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient maintenant au salon après avoir préparé du chocolat chaud.

Tsunade et Jiraiya s'étaient mis d'accord pour que Sasuke soit mis au courant de la raison pour laquelle les vampires étaient venu _cette_ nuit là.

-Bien, Sasuke, je pense,… enfin nous pensons qu'il serait une bonne chose que tu saches certaines choses…

Tsunade venait de ce penché vers Sasuke en face d'elle. Sasuke la regarda un brin interrogatif mais n'osa rien dire. À côté de lui Naruto les regardait sans dire un mot et préféra contempler sa tasse en face de lui. Jiraiya resta tranquillement dans son fauteuil au côté de Tsunade mais gardait un œil sur Naruto et Sasuke.

-Avant toutes choses, il faut que tu connaisses un secret que nous gardons caché depuis des siècles.

Sasuke ne broncha pas et attendit la suite de la conversation, il se demandait tout de même de quoi voulait parler Tsunade. Mais se dit qu'il le saurait bientôt…

-En faite, le mieux c'est que tu saches qu'il y a longtemps, une prophétie fut dite il y à de cela plusieurs siècles. Il y avait dans un village, Konoha,…

Sasuke fit des yeux rond à l'entente du nom mais resta muet…

-Il y vivait un vieux sage du nom de Sarutobi, C'est au bord de la mort qu'il eut une révélation, Durant toute sa vie, il avait du protéger le village des vampires qui ne cherchaient que le sang d'être humain pour leur soif de pouvoir.

Tsunade laissa un moment de silence avant de continuer…

-Dans cette révélation il avait prédit que deux humains naitraient et auraient le pouvoir de vaincre définitivement les vampires.

Elle jeta un œil vers son époux et ce dernier se leva et alla chercher un vieux parchemin. Il le donna à Tsunade. Cette dernière regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et le lui tendit…

Sasuke regarda d'un œil de travers le vieux parchemin poussiéreux et finit par le prendre. Il le déplia avec délicatesse et y découvrit un texte écrit d'une fine encre et légèrement penchée.

Sasuke fronça les sourcilles mais ne dit toujours rien. Il commença alors à lire le contenu…

_Il a été dit dans une prophétie, il y a plusieurs siècle, que deux enfants auraient le pouvoir de libérer les humains des monstres buveurs de sang, appelé plus communément les vampires. Ces êtres mi-humain, mi-chauve-sourit vivent depuis des années sur terre._

_Les vampires, humains ayant acquit des pouvoirs surnaturels grâce aux sangs qu'ils boivent. Ce partage entre deux camps. L'un pour la destruction des être humains l'autres pour sa survit._

_Le premier camp ayant la soif du sang se fit nommé l'Akatsuki l'autre, voulant vivre en accord avec les humains se nommèrent Les esprits du feu. (Désolée pour ce nom mais pas d'autres idées sur le coup…)_

_Mais une légende indienne fait son apparition. Elle parle de deux enfants. Deux être uniques élus depuis des années à vaincre ces créatures de la nuit._

_Ils auraient chacun un pouvoir caché en eux. Leur sang serait aussi unique d'eux. Un sang, que les vampires appelleraient de pure._

_Deux enfants de l'âge de seize ans auront pour mission de faire cesser la guerre entre les humains et les vampires. Seul eux pourront sauver le monde de ces créatures._

Il fallut que Sasuke relise l'écrit plusieurs fois avant de regarder Tsunade avec des yeux rond et complètement abasourdi.

Devinant les questions qui pouvaient tourmenter Sasuke, Tsunade prit les devants en expliquant…

-Eh oui Sasuke,… tu es l'un des élu. Mais tu n'es pas le seul….

Tsunade sourit et tourna son regard vers Naruto qui contemplait bien gentiment sa tasse de chocolat. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant et préféra garder son regard cloué au chocolat.

Sasuke avait suivit le regard de Tsunade et quand il comprit resta figé sur le canapé.

-Naruto est le deuxième élu.

Sasuke ne dit rien et préféra regarder Naruto comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Tsunade reprit…

-Mais tu te souviens avoir lu qu'il y a deux sortes de vampire… ?

Elle avait le visage grave et les yeux qu'elle posait sur Sasuke parurent à ce dernier qu'ils les transperçaient.

Sasuke ne fit que hocher la tête de bas en haut pour confirmer. Tsunade s'apprêta à continuer lorsque la voix grave de Jiraiya résonna…

-Nous sommes des vampires, L'esprit du feu, c'est nous qui portons la flemme de cette génération.

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Puis, dans son regard Tsunade et Naruto purent voir une étincelle de peur, puis d'inquiétude passer au fond de ses prunelles. Il resta crispé et la peur le fit trembler.

Naruto lui prit la main et tenta de le rassurer…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gentilles. Ils ne boivent pas le sang des humains. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Naruto lui serra la main un peu plus fortement pour que Sasuke se calme. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort et finalement Sasuke baissa la tête. Il essaya de se reprendre et de faire cesser ses tremblements incontrôlés.

Il savait… au fond de lui il le savait…. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il en avait eut l'impression.

C'est alors que lui revint en mémoire les images de _cette_ nuit. Puis il releva la tête et demanda déterminé…

-Est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes arrivé cette nuit là ?

Un silence passa pour Jiraiya et Naruto. Ils regardèrent Sasuke avec des yeux ronds avant que finalement Naruto ne saute sur Sasuke en criant de joie.

C'est vrai que Sasuke n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot depuis sa chambre. Alors il était assez normal que Jiraiya et Naruto ne sachent pas.

-Oui c'était mon équipe qui est arrivé sur les lieux ce soir là.

Sasuke regarda alors Tsunade et lui demanda avec espoir…

-Alors vous savez où est Itachi ?

Tsunade détourna les yeux et Jiraiya prit alors la parole. Mais cette fois c'était avec plus de douceur et avec un sourire sur les lèvres…

-La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis cette nuit. Peut-être a-t-il rejoins l'Akatsuki,…

Un nouveau silence se fit dans le salon où personne ne dit rien.

Tsunade et Jiraiya expliquèrent que tant qu'ils seraient ici ils ne risquaient rien. Tant qu'ils vivraient dans cette maison et dans ce village, les vampires n'oseraient pas les attaquer. Elle expliqua que la sécurité depuis la nuit de l'attaque avait été renforcé et que même pas une fourmi ne pourrait passer outre la sécurité du village.

Sasuke resta fermé le reste de la soirée. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensé…

« Itachi est vivant… Il est vivant et m'a laissé tomber. »

Puis quand il sonna deux heures du matin, Tsunade les envoya, Naruto et Sasuke dans leur chambre. Jiraiya et Tsunade passèrent leur souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous les deux et allèrent à leur tour se coucher.

…

A suivre

Voilà enfin la deuxième partie. Je dois vous dire que j'ai eu un peu de peine pour les quatre premières pages Word. Mais finalement je le finis enfin.

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la troisième partie.

Cette partie commencera avec un saut de six ans en avant. Alors soyez pas étonné/es….

Le titre sera… " _La troisième Nuit ; Une rencontre, la vérité_"

A la prochaine,

Amicalement Tina-chou


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit rouge

La troisième Nuit ; Une rencontre, la vérité

…

_L__a vérité cachée,… La vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'on croit._

_Elle peut avoir plusieurs facettes. Il faut juste ouvrir les yeux et croire en la personne __à qui on fait confiance. Vérité ou mensonge…_

_Il n'y a que le subconscient qui trouvera la réponse._

…

**Des pas précipités, les feuilles volèrent lors des passages effrénés, alors que des cries résonnaient un peu derrière. **

**Courant à travers les arbres et courant le plus vite possible, le jeune homme essayait de fuir ces créatures de la nuit. Mais les bruits qu'il produisait était bien trop brouillant pour ces vampires à l'odorat et l'ouille développé.**

**Une seule solution s'offrit alors au jeune homme, d'ici quelque instant, il le savait, les vampires allaient le rattraper. Alors il prit son arme et tira à l'aveuglette derrière lui sans regarder avant de trébucher par terre. Il se releva le plus vite possible. Mais déjà, des bruits bien trop proches se firent entendre.**

**Un ricanement, et quelqu'un le tira par les cheveux l'entrainant devant leur chef. **

**-Alors, on croyait pouvoir nous échapper ?**

**Fit alors une voix, perçant le silence effrayant de la nuit. Un ricanement se fit entendre de part et d'autre des vampires regroupés autour de leur chef, mais surtout de leur proie.**

**Le chef s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac. Il regarda de ses yeux jaunes le garçon se recroqueviller contre lui-même. Mais le vampire qui le tenait fermement le fit se relever sans attendre. **

**Des rires résonnaient dans la forêt, alors qu'un hurlement à vous glacer le sang transperça les rires dans la nuit d'un été de juillet.**

**…**

**Sasuke sursauta dans son lit. Tremblants, la respiration précipitée. Essayant de reprendre son calme, Sasuke se tint la tête entre ses mains. Il entendit alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un jeune homme blond habillé d'un pyjama orangé et un bonnet de nuit sur la tête. **

**Malgré que Sasuke voyait trouble et que l'obscurité de la pièce ne facilitait pas, il reconnu Naruto s'approcher de lui.**

**La voix pâteuse mais légèrement tremblante, il vint s'installer près de Sasuke…**

**-Encore un…**

**C'était plus une confirmation qu'autre chose. Mais Sasuke pour répondre, hocha la tête.**

**Naruto le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. **

**Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que Sasuke et Naruto faisaient des rêves de ce genre. Quand ils y réfléchissaient, cela faisait environ depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés que ces rêves avaient commencé, enfin pour Sasuke.**

**Naruto en se détachant de Sasuke reprit…**

**-C'était un peu plus précis cette fois-ci.**

**Sasuke ne dit rien. Malgré tout ce temps, il ne se remettait pas de ces rêves pas très normaux. Revoir l'assassin de ses parents pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis leurs morts n'était pas vraiment très appréciable. Naruto le comprenait très bien et restait près de lui à chaque fois que cela se passait. C'est ainsi que chaque fois qu'un rêve comme celui-ci se dévoilait durant la nuit, Naruto venait dans la chambre de Sasuke et rassurait son ami. **

**-Bon, je vais y aller. Sinon je vais finir par m'endormir avec toi.**

**Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de repartir dans sa chambre en laissant la porte qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Sasuke ouverte. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et repartit dormir. Bien qu'au fond, aussi bien Naruto que Sasuke, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient plus à se rendormir aussi facilement.**

**Sasuke se remit peu à peu de ce cauchemar et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une partie de la forêt entourant le village de Konoha et les maisons plus une partie du parc du village.**

**Depuis combien de temps déjà était-il là… trop longtemps à son gout. Plus de six ans…**

**Six ans qu'il avait perdu sa famille, perdu ses proches, ses parents… ****Depuis**** plus de six ans qu'il savait que son frère ainé était un vampire. Un choc pour lui. Mais le pire, c'était la nuit des meurtres. Six ans que son cauchemar durait. Six ans passés dans la maison de Tsunade et Jiraiya en compagnie de Naruto et Iruka. **

**C'est dans cette ville qu'il avait grandi. C'est dans cette ville que ses plus beaux jours avaient fleurit, mais aussi c'est là que son cauchemar commença.**

**Mais étonnement, Sasuke se sentait plutôt bien malgré ses malheurs. Il avait trouvé en Tsunade une belle-mère et en Jiraiya un beau-père un peu pervers sur les bords. Mais aussi en Naruto un ami très proche peut-être même un frère. **

**Avec leurs aides, Sasuke avait réussi à passer son mutisme et sa peine d'avoir perdu ses parents et surtout la trahison de son frère. Il lui en avait voulu pendant deux bonnes années de l'avoir abandonné ainsi sans rien. Juste un vide immense et un froid dans le cœur. Mais grâce à ça, il avait compris que la vie était injuste et dure même pour des enfants. Il avait haï son frère pour ça et pour n'avoir rien dit, pas donné de nouvel et ainsi lui prouver qu'il l'avait complètement oublié et pire encore qu'il avait fait semblant pendant toutes ces années d'être un gentil grand frère.**

**Aujourd'hui, malgré que ce vide immense en lui, qui n'avait pas disparu malgré le temps passé, Sasuke au fond, ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. **

**Tsunade lui avait dit, un soir dans le salon, qu'Itachi avait été transformé en vampire depuis l'âge de ses six ans. Il avait grandi en le cachant du mieux qui le pouvait. Mais le mal en lui prenait, aux fils des années, de plus en plus de force. Et le soir de l'attaque, Itachi ne put résister plus longtemps et fut happer dans les ténèbres. Il avait disparu en compagnie des autres vampires et rejoint ainsi l'Akatsuki.**

**Mais avant que Sasuke ne se dirige vers sa chambre ce soir là, Tsunade lui avait ****ajouté en murmurant…**

**-Mais Itachi t'a sauvé avant de succomber. Il faisait parti de l'esprit du feu en tant qu'agent double. Il enquêtait dans l'Akatsuki et c'est grâce à lui que mon équipe avait pu à ce moment arriver aussi vite sur les lieux. Mais malheureusement pas assez vite…**

**Avait-elle fini en se tournant et laissant Sasuke monter les escaliers, songeur.**

**Sasuke se tourna dans tous les sens dans son lit. Cela commençait à l'énerver de penser toujours à son frère. Il ferma les yeux rageusement avant de finalement se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Le laissant dans une mer de pureté et se laissa plonger dans ce calme que lui offrait les rêves normaux.**

**…**

**Dans la chambre de Naruto, ce dernier regardait d'un air un peu inquiet son meilleur ami, maintenant, qu'il le considérait comme un frère. **

**Il s'inquiétait car depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait beaucoup changé. Bien sur****, Sasuke était devenue plus grand, comme lui, sa silhouette était fine mais laissait paraître les muscles dû à leur entrainement avec Tsunade et Jiraiya. **

**Mais ****c'est dans les yeux de Sasuke que cela avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur si particulière au fond de ses prunelles noir. Il ne souriait plus, ne parlait que si c'était nécessaire. **

**Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait enfant, n'était plus. **

**Naruto se doutait que c'était en parti à cause de sa souffrance mais aussi des rêves si terrifiants qu'ils faisaient de plus en plus souvent.**

**Il s'allongea finalement confortablement dans son lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la lune brillait de mille feux. Son regard se fut plus triste et une grimace se dessina sur son visage. **

**Il repensait à la prophétie… cela allait bientôt arriver. La lune n'allait surement pas tarder à arriver. La prophétie disait que cela se passerait une nuit de pleine lune où elle apparaitra rouge comme le sang et la nuit****, noir comme les ténèbres.**

**Naruto frémi un peu avant de se mettre plus confortablement dans son lit.**

**Cela faisait bien plus longtemps que Sasuke que Naruto était au courant de cette prophétie. Environ quand il avait découvert avec horreur que son parrain et sa marraine étaient en réalité des vampires.**

**Alors que cela faisait environ cinq ans qu'il partageait sa vie avec eux et Iruka. Mais après avoir découvert la vérité, il apprit, suite à un incident, qu'il était l'un des élus de cette prophétie.**

**Quand il apprit que Sasuke, son ami, était le second élu, son cœur avait manqué un battement et il fut contant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le fait d'apprendre que Sasuke était comme lui ****l'avait rendu heureux.**

**Bien sur à cet instant il n'avait pas pensé aux cauchemars, qu'il subissait depuis la découverte de la vérité et les horreurs qu'il pouvait y voir. Non, la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant c'était qu'il n'était plus seul. Plus seul à subir ça et qu'en plus**** que c'était avec Sasuke qu'il pouvait le partager …**

**Depuis le début, Naruto s'était senti proche de ce garçon aux cheveux cordeau et la peau pâle. Il ne le connaissait pas, l'avait vu une fois en photo mais mise à part,… ****rien.**

**Naruto repensa à ces six dernières années passées, en compagnie de Sasuke. Il devait s'avouer que c'était surement les plus belles de sa vie. Il aimait Sasuke et voulait rester près de lui comme un petit frère essayant de découvrir les secrets que cachait son frère ainé. **

**Il sentait ce besoin au fond de lui d'être proche de Sasuke. ****Ils avaient comme une connexion entre eux. **

**Naruto se perdit dans ses pensées et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il finit par s'en****dormir se laissant emporter par les bras de Morphée.**

**…**

**Les jours passèrent assez calmement et l'anniversaire de Sasuke approchait de plus en plus. Naruto avait préparé une surprise pour son « frère » et avait prévenu Tsunade et Jiraiya. Ces derniers avai****ent bien rit en entendant le plan de leur protégé. **

**Mais cela serait pour dans une semaine. Pour le moment, Sasuke et Naruto continuait à s'entrainer pour que le jour où ils auraient à combattre des vampires, ils sachent se défendre. **

**Cela faisait maintenant environ cinq ans qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entrainer sans relâche. **

**Jiraiya avait été plus qu'impressionné de l'évolution de ces deux protégés. Bien que Naruto avait un peu plus de peine que Sasuke, ils évoluaient à une vitesse phénoménale pour des gamins, comme aimait dire Jiraiya.**

**C'est bien sur accompagné des cris protestataires de Naruto et les soupirs de ****Sasuke que les entrainements se poursuivaient. Jiraiya riait bien en regardant ses deux élèves se chicaner. **

**Cela finissait parfois par des duels entre Sasuke et Naruto et d'autre par un coup sur le crâne donné par Tsunade en ****leur criant de se la fermer un peu.**

**C'est ainsi que ce termina les séances d'entrainement de ce jour-là.**

**Tout le monde partit diner puis passer une après-midi calme sans trop de bavure.**

**Mais quand la nuit approcha, un calme bien trop présent se fit ce soir là.**

**Tsunade et Jiraiya avai****ent du partir travailler. Ils devaient faire des rondes dans le village pour éviter au mieux les dégâts que faisait l'Akatsuki. **

**Sasuke et Naruto étaient donc seul ce soir-là. Naruto regardait la télé et Sasuke était dans sa chambre lisant un livre sur comment combattre les vampires.**

**Même si Sasuke et Naruto savait très bien comment se protéger grâce à leur enseignement. Mais Sasuke, fut intrigué par une des façons de voir s'il s'agit réellement d'un vampire ou non.**

**Mais c'est alors que la nuit avait déjà bien avancé, qu'un bruit se fit entendre. Sasuke n'y prêta pas plus attention, trop absorbé par sa lecture. Naruto n'entendit rien, lui****, complètement dans son film. Il aurait pu croire que cela faisait parti du film d'horreur qu'il regardait les yeux ronds en la bouche à demi ouverte par l'étonnement et parfois la peur.**

**Le bruit du vent se fit plus violent. Sasuke relevant son n****ez de son bouquin regarda par la fenêtre. Mais rien, Sasuke ne vit rien de bien suspect par sa fenêtre. Seul un vent un peu fort faisait s'agiter les feuilles verte des arbres. Sasuke revint vers son bureau sans avoir remarqué, que quelque seconde après avoir quitté sa fenêtre, une ombre se dessina dans la nuit sombre.**

**Quelque****s minutes passèrent encore et le téléphone se mit à sonner. Ce qui fit crier et sursauter Naruto de deux bons mètres de son canapé. Sasuke rit discrètement en le voyant les yeux exorbité, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la peur se lisait sur son visage. Sasuke, qui passait par là pour venir chercher un verre d'eau fit du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vision de son ami mort de peur…**

**Il se dirigea d'un pas calme vers le salon où il prit le téléphone…**

**-Halo ?**

**Mais personne ne répondit. Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils et redemanda…**

**-Halo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**Mais encore rien, juste une respiration saccadé. Sasuke commençait à se poser des questions et alors qu'il voulu raccrocher une voix se fit entendre. Faisant se figer Sasuke et Naruto, l'ayant rejoins après avoir aperçu les sourcils froncés de son ami.**

**-Mmmh… bonjour mon cher petit Sasuke…**

**Une voix glaciale, faisant frissonner les deux adolescents se fit entendre. Cette voix, ils l'avaient déjà entendu… Orochimaru…**

**-Comment… ?**

**Fit Sasuke en reprenant le téléphone à son oreille. Un rire se fit entendre et après quelque seconde de silence…**

**-Tu n'as pas été facile à retrouver mon cher petit Sasuke…**

**Fit la voix doucereuse mais effrayante d'Orochimaru.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?**

**Demanda Sasuke sur un ton trahissant sa peur mais restant ferme. En lui, se mélangeait la peur envers cette personne, la haine, mais aussi le besoin de savoir.**

**Six ans… six ans qu'il se demandait pourquoi, où était passé l'assassin qui avait mené l'attaque cette nuit là…**

**-Mais la même chose que la première fois, mon petit Sasuke…**

**Sasuke se figea un instant avant de reprendre…**

**-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ?**

**Un rire se fit à nouveau entendre.**

**Puis la voix glaciale d'Orochimaru résonna une nouvelle fois…**

**-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon cher petit Sasuke.**

**Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de dire ou demander quoique ce soit d'autre, il raccrocha. Par le même temps, un grand bruit se fit à l'étage.**

**Les pas précipités se firent entendre et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, une dizaine de vampires avaient pénétré dans la demeure. **

**Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard et virent qu'ils étaient encerclés par une horde de vampire. **

**-Sasuke…**

**-Je sais…**

**Sasuke et Naruto se mirent dos à dos et évaluèrent leur chance de pouvoir s'en sortir.**

**Les vampires portaient des manteaux de couleur noir avec des nuages rouge. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement des deux élus. **

**Leurs crocs dépassants de la commissure de leurs lèvres. Un regard jaune à vous glacer le sang.**

**Un frison de panique passa entre les deux garçons alors que les vampires se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Quand tout à coup….**

**-Alors,… tu vois mon cher Sasuke… Nous voilà de nouveau l'un en face de l'autre.**

**Puis de nouveau un ricanement se fit entendre alors que les vampires autour d'eux laissèrent un petit passage pour laisser passer leur chef.**

**Un homme, enfin si on peut dire étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire… de grande taille se déplaçait d'un pas long, un sourire sadique dessiné sur son visage, des yeux jaunes laissant percevoir le destin des deux élus en travers de ces pupilles glacées.**

**Des cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade derrière son dos et portant le même manteau que les autres. Mais ce qui le différenciait un peu plus des autres vampires dans la pièce, ce fut sa langue d'une longueur sortant de la normal. **

**Il s'approcha de plus en plus dangereusement des deux garçons, mais son regard restait fixé sur Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait de travers, mais ne pouvait rien faire.**

**-F****inalement j'avais raison,… Tu es toujours vivant mon cher Sasuke…**

**Sa voix transperça Sasuke de toute part. Il regarda le chef des vampires et ne voulu pas détourner son regard malgré les petites phrases que lui soufflait Naruto juste derrière lui. Lui disant que de son côté, les vampires se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leurs canines sortant de plus en plus. Laissant voir quelque trace de sang.**

**-Ah ah, ah… je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que je n'avais pas pu faire avant.**

**Il s'approcha encore d'avantage et Sasuke se sentit comme pétrifié. Naruto à côté de lui le regarda un peu de travers mais ne dit rien. Restant sur ses gardes au cas où ils devraient se battre. **

**-Je vais enfin pouvoir te gouter, mais cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper.**

**Ronronna Orochimaru en s'approchant de plus en plus de Sasuke, ce dernier ne bougeait pas et n'esquiva pas la main que posa Orochimaru sur son épaule. **

**C'est à cet instant que tout se passa bien trop vite pour Sasuke. **

**Naruto fut happé par l'un des vampires en face de lui et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre. Trop, surpris pour réagir, tout de suite. Orochimaru approcha Sasuke de lui. Un vent glacial se leva dans la pièce. Une porte claqua sous l'effet du vent, c'est alors qu'une voix, semblant provenir du vent se rependit dans toute la maison, figent ainsi tout être dans la maison…**

**Per te io saeri la chiave e del srada ****del il destino… tu asciolti ?**

**_(Pour toi je serai la clef et le chemin de la destinée… tu entends ?)_**

**Puis, le vent se fit plus calme, laissant le silence derrière lui. Sasuke était toujours au même endroit, Orochimaru tenait sa proie entre ****ses mains, et semblait figé. **

**Sasuke en profita pour ****se libérer de la prise qu'avait Orochimaru sur lui.**

**Il rejoint Naruto qui avait tué un des trois vampires l'entourant.**

**Sasuke cassa ****le verre, qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, sur la tête d'un autre vampire et Naruto réussit à se mettre vers Sasuke. Le verre se cassa en plusieurs petits morceaux. Celui que Sasuke avait assommé avec le dit verre, se releva encore plus enragé qu'il ne l'était avant. Il se jeta sur Sasuke sans crier gare et essaya de le mordre. Mais Naruto l'ayant vu venir ramassa un des bouts de verre cassé et le planta le plus profondément dans la chair du vampire. Aussitôt il tomba en poussière sur le parquet.**

**Mais les deux garçons ****n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer que déjà trois autres vampires sautaient sur eux. Sasuke à terre ramassa un autre des bouts de verres et le lança sur le plus proche des buveurs de sang. Les deux autres arrivèrent en vitesse sur Sasuke et trois autres sur Naruto. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de ramasser d'avantage de morceaux de verre brisé. Ils se retrouvaient à la merci de leur agresseur.**

**-Attendez,…**

**Retentit la voix de leur maitre. Orochimaru s'avança une seconde fois vers Sasuke. Ce dernier se trouvait parterre essayant vainement de se libérer de ces monstres.**

**Avant qu'Orochimaru ne soit trop près, Sasuke donna un coup de pied bien placé et fit voltiger l'un de deux vampires sur lui. Il se releva et donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'autre vampire qui se plia en deux mais se releva très vite. Il fonça une nouvelle fois sur Sasuke. Mais cette fois Sasuke avait pu prendre un autre m****orceau de verre et courut vers ce dernier pour que le verre s'enfonce plus profondément encore que les autres dans la chair.**

**Leur maitre ne réagissant pas, les autre vampires de l'Akatsuki se portèrent volontaire pour venger leur coéquipier. Enfin c'était surtout pour pouvoir se mesure face à l'un des deux élus.**

**C'est ainsi que dix des vampires se jetèrent en même temps sur Sasuke.**

**…**

**Juste à quelque pas de là, Naruto essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de tuer la plupart des ennemis.**

**Ayant réussit à récupérer un couteau assez tranchant, Naruto essayait de se libérer des vampires qui le tenait. **

**Il fit alors tourner l'un des vampire****s le tenant, par-dessus lui, ce qui entraina deux autres vampires au sol. Naruto ne perdit pas une seule seconde et fonça sur eux pour les tuer un à un. Mais déjà un autre vampire s'était mis derrière lui et s'apprêtait à le mordre. L'ayant sentit, Naruto se décala de quelque centimètre. Évitant ainsi une morsure dans le dos. Mais une griffe vint se planter dans son bras. Il étouffa son cri, mais son couteau était resté planté dans un des cadavres en pourriture à quelque mètre de là. Il fit alors rencontrer son poing droit dans le visage de celui qui l'avait griffé et de son pied, il expulsa le vampire derrière lui contre le mur d'en face. Restant ainsi assommé pendant quelque seconde. Laissant le temps à Naruto de se précipiter pour récupérer son couteau. **

**-Tu vas me le payer morveux.**

**Fit alors le vampire qui s'était vu s'aplatirai contre le mur quelque seconde avant. Il fonça sur Naruto, mais au dernier moment, Naruto l'esquiva et lui planta dans le ventre, par la même occasion, le couteau maintenant recouvert de sang.**

**Le vampire tomba comme la plupart en poussière et Naruto se jeta vers les vampires qui ****encerclaient maintenant Sasuke. il planta son couteau tout en donnant avec sa main libre un coup bien placé dans le dos, pour faire déguerpir l'un des buveurs de sang assez loin pour que Naruto puisse ressortir son couteau et le planter dans un autre des vampires. **

**Mais Naruto trouvait qu'il y en avait vraiment beaucoup trop.**

**…**

**Sasuke vit alors tous ces vampires foncer sur lui. Mais du coin de l'œil il vit Naruto se diriger vers lui. Il se recula alors et vit qu'il était bloqué par le canapé. Maugréant un instant…**

**« Mais qui a eu l'idée de maitre ça là ? »**

**C'est là que Sasuke eut une idée. Il fit une roulade en arrière pour se retrouver sur le canapé et par-là même éviter un vampire. Il vit sur la table, un ouvre lettre en forme d'épée et la prit. Espérant que cela serra assez pour transpercer la chaire de ces monstres.**

**Il n'eut**** pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que déjà deux vampires fonçaient sur lui.**

**Il se prépara à les recevoir alors qu'il tenta de transpercer l'un des vampires de ****son ouvre lettre qu'il tenant dans sa main gauche. De sa main droite, il essaya de donner un coup à l'autre. Mais ce dernier l'évita de justesse et continua de se ruer sur lui.**

**Sasuke libera alors ****de la chaire du vampire son ouvre lettre, qu'il avait réussi à transpercer dans le vampire. Mais n'avait pas réussi à le faire disparaitre. Sasuke roula parterre et en donnant des coups à l'aide de ses pieds fit faire un vol planer à trois vampires. Puis se relava à grande vitesse.**

**Il se tourna et fit face aux deux autres vampires. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur enfoncer encore plus profond son ouvre lettre en forme d'épée, il se fit hap****pé par une main qui le tira en arrière.**

**Sasuke se tétanisa quelque instant avant de remarquer, avec soulagement, qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.**

**…**

**C'est ainsi que Naruto entraina Sasuke à l'extérieur. Mais alors qu'il****s atteignaient les portes, Orochimaru se retrouva devant eux. Naruto, qui tenait Sasuke, se figea un instant. Ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver face à cette ordure, car oui, Naruto trouvait que le mot de vampire ne lui correspondait pas. Il était bien trop vile et cruelle encore que ces buveurs de sang. **

**C'est alors à ce moment que Naruto repaira l'épée antique accroché au mur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul pas vers elle, il vit Sasuke la prendre et se diriger vers Orochimaru.**

**Naruto voulu l'en empêcher. Mais Sasuke se défit facilement de son étreinte et d'un pas calme il se dirigea vers l'assassin de ses parents. **

**Mais alors que Sasuke se trouvait à quelque pas de son assassin, ce dernier sourit en laissant apparaitre davantage ses canines et sa langue sortit pour se lécher ses lèvres. Comme un chien qui s'apprête à manger un repas d'un gout exquis.**

**Naruto eut une envie de vomir mélangé à vouloir sauter sur cette ordure à la tête de serpent pour pouvoir lui refaire le portrait.**

**Sasuke ne bougea pas et resta à fixer cet être venu des enfers… Ce dernier rit un peu avant de commencer à parler…**

**-Allons Sasuke... tu ne vas pas me tuer.**

**Sasuke eut un sourire en coin. Bien sur que si. Mais avant il allait le faire souffrir comme il avait souffert. Mais surtout comme il avait fait souffrir ses parents…**

**-…**

**Un silence se fit dans l'entrée. Naruto resta figé face au visage de Sasuke. Il semblait jubiler. Un sourire en coin, des yeux fixant le merdeux et surtout, ****resserrant de sa main l'épée ancienne.**

**-Et si je te disais que… Itachi a participé ?**

**Naruto vit Sasuke se crisper un moment. Puis sa voix s'éleva, neutre et froide…**

**-Tu mens…**

**Un rire du serpent l'interrompit. Puis le regard d'Orochimaru scruta Sasuke un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole…**

**-Bien sur que si. C'est lui qui, nous a, mené à toi, ce soir là. C'est lui qui a découvert que tu étais l'un des élus.**

**Naruto vit nettement les tremblements du corps de Sasuke. Il devait revivre cette nuit là. Mais surtout se remémorer ce que son frère avait fait cette nuit.**

**-Arrêtes de mentir sale tête de serpent visqueuse. Pourquoi on te croirait. Tu n'es qu'un vampire et tu essaye****s de nous tuer.**

**Naruto venait de parler avec haine et mépris face à Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était qu'un vampire au finale. Et les vampires, il devait les éliminer, avec Sasuke, c'était leur mission.**

**Orochimaru se mit alors à rire comme un dément et Naruto sentit que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Une main glaciale lui tenait le cou et une autre les bras derrière la tête.****les vampires qu'ils avaient laissés en plan quelque minute avant les avaient rejoints. **

**…**

**Sasuke resta plongé dans ses pensées. Ne voyant pas que les vampires les avaient rejoint, que Naruto s'était fait attrapé par l'un deux. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire triomphant sur le visage ****du chef des vampires. Encore moins que ce dernier s'approchait de lui, comme s'il allait enfin pouvoir gouter à quelque chose de somptueux.**

**Après tout, la prophétie disait bien que les deux élus avaient le sang « pure ». Un sang unique et convoité par tous les vampires. **

**…**

**Alors qu'Orochimaru s'approchait trop dangereusement de Sasuke, que Naruto était sur le point de se faire mordre sans avoi****r la possibilité de se défendre… C'est à se moment que la porte s'ouvrit en grand.**

**Laissant alors apparaitre dans l'entre, Tsunade, Jiraiya et derrière eux une vingtaine d'autre personne. Enfin plutôt vampire. Mais ceux-ci, Naruto en était convaincu ne leur feraient jamais le moindre mal. Ils faisaient partis du clan L'esprit du feu.**

**« ****Enfin… »**

**Fut la seule pensée de Naruto en les voyants entrer. D'ailleurs elle avait fait se figer la totalité des vampires présents. Même celui qui s'apprêtait à gouter au sang de Naruto. Ce dernier ne sut pas ce qui lui arriva quelque seconde plus tard. Tellement que ce fut vite fait. **

**-Alors ? Vous croyez pouvoir venir tuer les deux élus aussi facilement ?**

**Fit la voix colérique de Jiraiya. Puis Tsunade s'avança vers un autre groupe de quelques vampires. Ces derniers tremblaient de peur face à la blonde. **

**-Je ne crois pas me souvenir de vous avoir permis de rentrer chez moi.**

**Fit la blonde avec une veine sur le front. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour donner un coup de poing et réduire les quelques vampires en poussière.**

**-Bien, en voilà déjà quelque uns de moins. **

**Fit Tsunade en se tournant ensuite vers d'autres derrière elle. Ceux-ci tremblèrent et avant de se faire tuer aussi facilement que les autres, ils préférèrent partir en courant. Laissant leur maitre se débrouiller seul. Ils avaient beau être des vampir****es, ils ne voulaient pas mourir maintenant, simplement à cause de la folie de leur chef d'avoir voulu venir ce soir tuer les deux élus.**

**…**

**Toujours à l'entrée, Sasuke restait comme en transe. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait plus rien suivit de ce qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux depuis qu'Orochimaru avait prononcé le nom de son frère.**

**Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Même si ce dernier l'avait abandonné, il n'aurait jamais traille toute sa famille aussi facilement. C'était faut,… des mensonges. **

**« Mais pourquoi il mentirait ? »**

**Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. ****Il n'avait rien à gagner dans ce mensonge.**

**« Enfin si s'en est un… »**

**Mais si c'est vrai… pourquoi ? Pourquoi Itachi aurait fait ça ? **

**Sasuke savait, plus que personne, que son frère aimait ses parents autant que lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose qui l'aurait fait souffre. **

**« Pourtant il est parti. »**

**Et ça lui a brisé le cœur…**

**Mais c'est là qu'un flash back se fit. Sasuke revit sa discussion avec Tsunade…**

**Tsunade qui lui disait que son frère s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour le sauver, qui avait affronté le mal des vampires le plus longtemps possible. **

**-Le remède que nous prenons pour rester des humains n'a pas marché sur Itachi. **

**Son organisme le rejetait à chaque fois. Mais il essayait toujours. **

**-… Parce qu'il t'aimait.**

**C'était pour lui qu'il ****s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour rester un être humain…**

**…**

**Sasuke reprit conscience au milieu des bagarres entre les deux clans. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.**

**Mais avant qu'il ne puisse relever sa main pour les essuyer, ****il sentit une main froide se poser sur sa gorge. Il ne vit rien. **

**Il sentait juste cette main froide lui serrer le cou et un rire mauvais.**

**-Tu veux savoir ? Au fond, ton stupide frère ne pensait qu'à toi. Il voulait te sauver… **

**Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots que lui chuchotait Orochimaru derrière lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui lui disait le contraire il y pas dix minutes ?**

**Mais à quoi il jouait au juste ?**

**Sasuke sentit le souffle glacé de ce serpent et ne vit bientôt plus rien par le manque d'air dans ses poumons. Sa vue se faisait de plus en plus trouble et bientôt Orochimaru pourra de nouveau le mordre. **

**Mais cette fois-ci, il en était sur, il n'y survivrait pas.**

**C'est à ce moment là, où Sasuke se disait qu'il regrettait d'avoir douté de son frère****, que l'emprise qu'avait Orochimaru sur lui disparut. **

**Sasuke retomba sur le sol et toussait pour pouvoir reprendre de l'air. **

**-Je t'avais prévenu Orochimaru…**

**Cette voix…**

**Sasuke se figea en la reconnaissant. Cette voix si familière, mais pourtant si lointaine dans ses souvenirs.**

**Cette voix, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui…**

**Sasuke releva la tête et vit au départ, une cape de couleur noir, des nuages rouges comme déco et des mèches de cheveux couleur noir charbon.**

**Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, puis il regarda plus haut et le vit.**

**Enfin, enfin depuis tant d'années il pouvait enfin le revoir face à lui. Son frère, Itachi.**

**Il s'était interposé pour le sauver, encore une fois…**

**Il tenait Orochimaru et sous sa gorge un pieu de couleur rouge avec un manche en bois. **

**Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir le visage en entier de son frère. Mais il pouvait bien voir les yeux rouges de son frère. Mais ces derniers avait u****ne forme de spirale en centre de ses rétines. **

**-I-Itachi ? Mais… mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Bégueta Orochimaru avec un regard terrorisé. Horrifié de voir le frère ainé de Sasuke face à lui.**

**Itachi, toujours en tenant son pieu sous la gorge tremblante d'Orochimaru dit calmement mais laissant entendre de la cruauté…**

**-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas poser un seul doigt sur mon frère au risque de ta mort.**

**Itachi laissa ses mots monter au cerveau du serpent et alors qu'il le voyait écarquiller encore plus les yeux. Itachi le crucifia de son pieu dans le cœur pourri du chef des vampires.**

**-Ita… Nii-san…**

**Itachi se tourna alors vers son petit frère qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Ce dernier était pale mais un sourire des plus lumineux se dessinait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'il ne rêvait pas.**

**Itachi regarda tendrement son petit frère. Puis…**

**-Salut,… mon stupide petit frère.**

**Sans plus, Sasuke se jeta dans les bras de son frère ainé et le serra de toutes ses forces**** contre lui.**

**Il était là,… Il était de retour.**

**-Je suis là, p'tit frère.**

**C'était sa vérité… pour lui, la seule vérité qui s'offrait à lui était que son frère était là. Qu'il était là… peu importait qu'il soit devenu un vampire ou autre. Cela restera son frère et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.**

**Itachi était là…**

**Sasuke ne vit pas les trois autres personnes à côté de lui et son frère. Il laissait ses larmes couler et la joie se répandre en lui. Une joie qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis bien des années maintenant.**

**La joie de retrouver une personne qui vous est cher.**

**Naruto souriait face aux retrouvailles tant attendu entre ces deux là. Bien que Sasuke n'ait plus espéré le revoir un jour. Mais Itachi, lui, le savait… Il savait qu'un jour il se retrouverait. **

**Mais ces retrouvailles signifiaient aussi le début du compte à rebours…**

**…**

A suivre

Salut, voilà, petit bonus les retrouvailles. Je pensais les mettre en début de chapitre pour la suite. Mais finalement je vous la laisse, je trouve que ça donne une meilleur fin de chapitre… Vous n'trouvez pas ?

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le quatrième chapitre avec pour titre…

_La quatrième Nuit ; Le compte à rebours ; début de la fin_

Laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cette histoire. Si cela vous plait ou au contraire cela n'atteint pas vos espérances ???

Amicalement Tina-chou


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit rouge

La quatrième Nuit ; Le compte à rebours ; début de la fin

…

_L__a fin approche. Elle se glisse à travers le temps et sans qu'on ne s'y attende elle est là. Proche mais insaisissable. _

_Leur__s destins ont été tracés depuis longtemps. Leurs vies et leurs morts seront leur cadeau. La fin est là… Les élus sont prêts et marchent vers leur destiné. Le compte à rebours à commencé…_

…

Demain sera la fête d'anniversaire de Sasuke. Il fêtera ses seize ans et avec…

-Le temps est proche. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures la prophétie se réalisera…

Tsunade était assise à son bureau. Face à elle son époux et Itachi. Elle soupira et regarda Jiraiya se lever et parcourir le bureau avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre.

Oui, bientôt il n'y aura plus de vampire sur cette terre. Dans vingt-quatre heures tout cet enfer prendra fin. Mais les conséquences seront lourdes…

-Naruto a eu ses seize ans l'année dernière, en octobre. Mais pour que la prophétie se réalise, il fallait que Sasuke atteigne ses seize ans également.

Itachi venait de parler d'une voix claire mais légèrement tremblante. Mieux que n'importe qui, il savait ce qui allait se passer durant cette nuit-là. Et c'était rien de très réjouissant… Surtout pour les deux élus…

Une semaine environ avait passé depuis qu'Itachi était revenu. Grace à une découverte de Tsunade, elle avait réussi, pour le bonheur de Sasuke, à fabriquer un antidote pour Itachi. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir faire effet. Mais elle espérait que cela durerait assez longtemps pour qu'Itachi ne soit pas de nouveau happé par les ténèbres.

Elle l'espérait surtout pour Sasuke. Elle avait fini par le considérer comme un deuxième fils. Idem pour Jiraiya, ce dernier regardait toujours par la fenêtre et ne disait rien. Il savait… Il savait comme Tsunade ce qui allait se passer.

-Il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Finit par dire Tsunade en regardant sa montre sans prêter attention aux deux regards fixés sur elle.

Elle se leva et alla prendre son sac avant de se retourner et de dire…

-Ben vous venez ou vous préférez que je vous enferme ?

Les deux autres accoururent pour rejoindre Tsunade. Au fond, ils savaient qu'elle en était capable.

…

Arrivé à la maison, ils furent accueil par un hurlement venant de Naruto.

-Ne me tue pas…….

Fut la seule chose que les trois adultes purent entendre, avant de voir un blond courir le plus vite possible à l'extérieur de la maison. Il sauta par-dessus le muret pour rejoindre la route qui menait à la ville.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire le moindre mot, un garçon aux cheveux corbeaux fit irruption devant les adultes, avant de poursuivre le même chemin que Naruto un peu plus tôt.

-NARUTO

Tsunade et Itachi regardèrent Sasuke courir après un Naruto à moitié mort de rire aux travers les rues.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leurs prend à tous les deux ?

Demanda Tsunade étonnée et amusée de la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Jiraiya regarda un peu de travers et ronchonna…

-Bah c'est toujours pareil avec ces deux là… Ils sont fatiguant.

Fit-il en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il laissa ainsi le soin à Tsunade et Itachi de s'occuper des deux bambins, seuls…

-Jiraiya…

Souffla Tsunade entre ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur les deux garçons. Ces derniers étaient à présent, pour l'un, en haut d'un arbre en criant à la mort et pour l'autre entrain de grommeler tout en commençant à monter sur l'arbre.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier encore plus Naruto. Mais cela suivit bien vite par un rire moqueur et des remarques piquantes face à son ami.

-Redescends Usuratonkashi… Tu vas finir par tomber. En plus t'es tellement gauche que tu réussiras en plus à te casser quelque chose.

Naruto fut surpris par la remarque et s'empressa malgré tout à répliquer…

-Oh mon dieu… Sasu-chan a dit plus de trois mots ! C'est un miracle…

Ces mots se suivirent par un nouveau rire joyeux.

Itachi put facilement voir que son frère avait un air dépité sur le visage et un soupire se fit entendre malgré tout.

Mais Itachi fut brutalement interrompu dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée de Tsunade.

Cette dernière semblait en proie à une colère monstrueuse.

Ce qui fit bien rire Itachi en voyant le spectacle se déroulement devant lui.

En effet. Tsunade, connu pour sa force, aussi bien physique que morale, se donnait à cœur joie de crier sur les deux adolescents tout en secouant dangereusement l'arbre dans lequel se tenait Naruto.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, à la vue, d'une Tsunade avec une veine sur le front et un regard de tueuse, le dévisagent tout en lui criant dessus.

Itachi en riait presque.

-NON MAIS vous n'avez pas HONTE ? A votre âge de vous comporter comme **deux gamins**…

Sasuke resta comme figé devant la soudaine colère de la maîtresse des lieux. Il l'avait déjà vu en colère mais dut s'avouer que là, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Surtout pour une chose aussi anodine et surtout qu'elle avait l'habitude de les voir se disputer.

Il préféra rester à regarder la blonde continuer à cracher son venin sur Naruto. Naruto qui se cramponnait le plus fort possible à son arbre, pour éviter de tomber sous les coups que donnait de plus en plus fortement Tsunade.

…

Une petite heure venait de passer et Tsunade se calma enfin et laissa Naruto redescendre tranquillement.

Sasuke fut étonné de voir que malgré les coups qu'avait donnés Tsunade dans l'arbre, que ce dernier, soit encore debout. Peut-être plus en un seul morceau, vu tous les débris d'écorces qui jonchaient le sol, mais entier malgré tout.

Naruto, encore blanc, finit par rejoindre Sasuke et ils partirent ensemble à l'intérieur de la maison, à la suite de Tsunade et Itachi.

C'est pratiquement sans un mot que tous s'installèrent à table pour manger…, et boire pour Jiraiya…

-He Sasuke… ça te dirait de venir avec moi ce soir faire un tour au village ?

-…

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et continua de manger comme si Naruto n'avait rien dit. Ce dernier se vexa et bouda un instant avant de prendre un bout de son émincé dans la bouche.

Il jeta un regard noir envers Sasuke. Sasuke, qui, comme un instant auparavant ne fit mine de rien et continua de manger.

Itachi juste à côté, regarda du coin de l'œil son frère. Il trouvait qu'il avait un drôle de comportement depuis deux jours. Mais préféra ne rien dire. Il observe son frère depuis qu'il est revenu et le trouve différant.

Bien sûr il avait bien grandit et prit les traits fins de sa mère. Il avait aussi bien muri et tout… Mais quelque chose gênait assez Itachi.

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Tsunade qui lui chuchota…

-Itachi… j'aimerai te parler dans mon bureau après le repas. Avec Jiraiya on en a parlé et j'aimerai avoir ton avis avant de le proposer à Sasuke.

Itachi fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et le repas se termina dans le silence. Mise à part peut-être le fait que Naruto et Jiraiya chuchotaient dans leur coin et gloussaient toutes les trois secondes…

Sasuke quitta la table après avoir vu son frère se diriger vers les escaliers en compagnie de Tsunade.

Cette dernière cria à Jiraiya de ramener ses fesses dans son bureau sinon elle allait le faire souffrir.

Enfin en plus léger et moins grossier….

Sasuke monta également mais se dirigea dans sa chambre. Naruto le voyant partir sans rien dire préféra aller s'installer devant la télé en laissant Iruka tout ranger la vaisselle.

…

Trois heures avaient passé et la maison était dans le calme.

Itachi et Jiraiya sortirent du bureau de Tsunade complètement fatigués mais avec les idées claires.

Durant environ trois heures ils avaient mis en place une défense solide pour la prochaine attaque. Mais aussi un plan de secours pour si au cas où le premier venait à être un échec.

-Maintenant il faut parler avec Sasuke.

Fit Tsunade en sortant à son tour de son bureau. Elle avait dans les yeux une détermination contre toute épreuve.

-…

Itachi ne dit rien mais baissa un peu la tête en imaginant ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix….

-Très bien, moi je vais en discuter avec Naruto.

Répondit Jiraiya en soupirant. Il partit descendre les escaliers et Tsunade se tourna vers Itachi…

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant. Tout est préparé et il ne reste plus cas les prévenir. Tout va bien se passer.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il ne fit que regarder Tsunade dans les yeux et espérait qu'elle avait raison.

Après un moment de silence dans lequel Itachi et Tsunade s'observaient, Itachi finit par soupirer et dit en baissant un peu la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose. Surtout concernant son jeune frère.

-Je sais Tsunade…. Mais c'est mon petit frère. Je trouve qu'il est normal de s'en faire pour lui. Sasuke et Naruto ne mérite pas… un tel destin.

Un nouveau silence se fit pesant durant plusieurs minutes.

Tsunade ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle connaissait cette prophétie depuis voilà au moins une cinquantaine d'année. Elle l'avait apprise de son grand-père. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'agirait de ces deux garçons.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle les avaient vus.

Pour Naruto, se fut le jour de sa naissance. Kushina, la mère de Naruto, venait tout juste de finir d'accoucher. Malheureusement la pauvre femme, seulement après quelque semaine, une attaque avait eu lieu. Elle préféra protéger son fils unique et se sacrifia.

Kushina avait caché le petit Naruto dans la cabane sous deux couvertures.

Tsunade se souvenait encore trop bien de se massacre. Son équipe était arrivée trop tard pour la sauver.

Mais elle se souvenait encore très bien des dernières paroles qu'avait dites Kushina.

« S'il te plait… protège mon…Naruto… »

Et elle s'était éteinte après avoir toussé et craché du sang abondamment.

Une image d'horreur mêlé à la beauté du sacrifice d'une mère pour protéger son enfant.

Tsunade eut un léger frison en repensant à ce moment. Que d'année passée depuis. Mais bien vite les images défilèrent devant elle en voyant ce bonhomme blond lui manquer de respect, la pousser à boue de nerf…

Ce gamin lui en avait fait de toutes les couleurs. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer.

Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, ni même connu, elle se serait plus qu'ennuyée.

Mais vint bientôt le souvenir d'un autre garçon…. Sasuke.

Garçon timide, très renfermé, restant dans son coin, ne voulant parler à personne.

En gros un garçon pénible à vivre en comparaison avec le blondinet.

Mais Tsunade avait très vite appris à apprécier ce jeune homme.

Même s'il avait des défauts, même si il lui arrivait de se montrer plus que distant. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce gamin.

Après tout quoi de plus normale après ce qu'il avait vécu.

Tsunade avait beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec ce petit brun silencieux, mais avec un côté si mystérieux qui lui donnait encore plus envie de le connaitre. Un garçon mystique et … elle devait se l'avouer, de plus en plus beau au fils des années qui passaient.

D'ailleurs durant les quelques années qu'il avait passé à l'école, toutes les filles lui couraient après. Tsunade se souvenait encore très bien du premier jour de classe. Elle avait emmené Sasuke et Naruto à l'école de Konoha et avait très vite vu les filles non loin, regarder plus qu'il ne fallait ses deux enfants.

Le même jour, après les cours, Sasuke était revenu avec les habits déchirés.

Elle pouffa un petit rire en revoyant la tête ahuri de Naruto regardant Sasuke et ce dernier complètement blasé.

C'est pourquoi après seulement deux ans de calvaire pour Sasuke, qu'elle avait fini par accepter de donner des cours à la maison. S'en suivit alors des cris de protestation de la part de Naruto pour que lui aussi arrête l'école.

Que de souvenir en y repensant. Il lui avait fallu tenir encore une année avant de finalement céder devant Naruto qui lui accumulait les bêtises de plus en plus grosses. C'est ainsi que à l'âge de onze ans, les deux gamins qu'elle avait pris sous son aile finirent par rester à faire les cours à la maison.

Cela finissaient toujours avec des cris, des engueulades, et même parfois des bagarres, mais cela l'amusait au fond. C'est aussi grâce à cela qu'elle s'était autant rapproché de Sasuke. Comme elle avait leur tutelle, c'était à elle et Jiraiya de faire en sorte que Sasuke et Naruto ne finisse pas… complètement idiot. C'est alors que Jiraiya s'occupait d'enseigner à Naruto que Tsunade prit la charge de Sasuke.

Elle découvrit alors un garçon compréhensif, compatissent et d'un esprit vif avec une remarquable finesse. Mais surtout elle avait appris à lire dans les silences du jeune garçon.

Elle appréciait ces moments de clame avec Sasuke et elle fut impressionnée de le voire évoluer si vite. Ce garçon l'intriguait autant que Naruto.

Alors que Tsunade s'était perdu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans ses souvenirs lointains, elle fut interrompue par Itachi.

Ce dernier la regardait depuis un petit moment et fut étonner de voir passer autant de sentiment en si peu de temps.

Bien que cela allait faire un moins un bon petit quart d'heure que les deux personnes s'étaient toutes deux perdu dans des souvenirs et pensé divers. Mais qui avait comme seul sujet Naruto et Sasuke.

-Tsunade… je crois que Jiraiya à terminé de discuter avec Naruto. Il faudrait aller parler avec Sasuke…

Tsunade revient enfin à elle et regarda Itachi un peu étonnée de le voire en face d'elle.

Mais lui sourit avant de finalement monter les marches qui la conduiraient dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Itachi voulut alors la suivre. Mais Tsunade lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule à lui dire et qu'elle lui dirait quand il pourrait venir.

Itachi voulut protester, mais se fit souffrance en voyant le regard subitement meurtrier de la jeune femme. C'est ainsi qu'il alla s'installer dans la cuisine avec une oreille attentive sur l'étage.

Il aurait aimé parler avec son frère, pouvoir savoir ce qu'il ressentait, comment il voyait les choses.

Maintenant que le temps était compté, il voyait à présent combien il en avait perdu.

Combien il voulait maintenant passer du temps avec son petit frère qu'il avait du abandonné, qu'il aimait plus que tout. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de cher en ce monde et… en cet instant il fut frappé par la réalité.

La dure réalité de la vie, du temps… et par la tournure qu'auraient peut-être les choses si cela tournait mal.

Il se refusa de penser encore une seconde à ce qu'il allait arriver dans moins de six heure maintenant.

Le temps était compté. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pas en avoir passé plus avec son jeune frère.

Mais là encore, il savait qu'au fond il n'en pouvait rien de tout ce temps perdu. Temps pourtant tellement vite passé et dans un autre sens si long et interminable.

Comme parfois les choses pouvaient être cruelles et parfois si simple. Tellement simple…

Comme ces dernières semaines passées en compagnie de Sasuke et des personnes qui s'étaient si bien occupées de lui. Mais…

Si peu de temps pour refaire connaissance avec ce garçon qui avait grandi sans qu'il puisse le voir. Si peu de temps pour apprendre toutes ces choses qu'il avait du vivre loin de lui.

Tant de chose… Au fond Itachi ressentait un gouffre immense. Comme si tout ce temps passé loin de son jeune frère lui pesait et lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

Il respira un bon coup avant de finalement prendre un verre d'eau et de s'installer vers les escaliers.

Maintenant Tsunade ne devait plus en avoir pour très long.

C'est pour cela qu'Itachi se permit de reprendre ses pensées là où ils les avaient laissées.

Le temps était capricieux quand on regardait bien.

Combien d'années avaient passées depuis la mort de ses parents ? Combien de temps avaient filés sans qu'il ne puisse avoir la moindre nouvelle de son petit frère ? Combien d'années avait défilé alors qu'il essayait de s'en sortir. Se sortir de cet enfer où il a vécu durant toutes ces années passées trop loin de son bien trop jeune frère.

Combien de fois il avait voulu le revoir, combien de fois il avait essayé sans y arriver ?

Bien trop de fois au goût d'Itachi.

Il avait tant espéré de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras…

De juste être près de lui. Comme un grand frère, comme il aurait du l'être.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que finalement Itachi ne soit interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivé de Tsunade et un peu derrière elle, Sasuke.

Sasuke alla se verser un verre de jus d'orange et contempla par la fenêtre la nuit qui n'allait pas tardé.

Comme nous étions en été, la noirceur de la nuit ne parvenait que vers vingt-deux heures. De plus, comme aujourd'hui a été une journée ensoleillé et chaude, il faisait nuit bien plus tard.

Sasuke resta là un long moment. Il resta à méditer et penser à certaine chose.

En particulier pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait à lui et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il eut un sourire en pensant que finalement il n'était pas si seul que ça dans cette situation. Après tout il y avait aussi Naruto.

Mais un mystère persistait. Dans la prophétie, il était dit que les élus avaient un pouvoir unique.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien en retourner. Après toutes ces années d'entrainement avec Jiraiya et Naruto, aucun de ces pouvoirs ne fit son apparition.

Finalement le temps passa et Itachi vint chercher Sasuke. Tout le monde était convié dans le salon.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre le chemin du salon.

Itachi soupira et finalement, suivit son jeune frère. Au fond il espérait que tout se finirait bien. Il devait le croire. Pour lui … et pour son frère.

Peu de temps après Jiraiya fit son apparition avec à côté de lui Naruto. Ce dernier semblait excité mais aussi anxieux.

C'était étrange de le voir agir ainsi.

- Bien, allons-nous préparer.

Fut les seuls mots prononcés avant que tout le monde n'ait, comme dit, se préparer. Le silence régnait dans toute la maison. C'était un silence à faire froid.

Un silence de mort… le silence avant la tempête.

Mais après tout,… c'était normal dans un sens. Dans pas très longtemps il sera minuit et le combat finale va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Tout le monde c'était préparé pour cet instant. Maintenant, le compte à rebours allait pouvoir commencer. La fin est proche.

Dans quelques heures cet enfer sera terminé.

Dans quelques heures tout sera finit et les vampires, qui ont tué tellement de gens vont disparaître de la surface de la terre… à jamais.

…

_A suivre_

_Voilà, la suite et prochaine fin vont arriver dans un mois._

_Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas écrire plus vite que la musique et le temps me manque de plus en plus._

_Avec un peu de chance je pourrais finir le chapitre suivant pour la fin du mois. Mais n'y comptez pas trop._

_**Prochainement** ; _La cinquième nuit ; Sous la lune ; le combat commence

_A bientôt et merci de continuer à me lire._

_Amicalement Tina-Chou_


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit rouge

La cinquime Nuit Sous la lune, le combat commence !

_…_

_L__es élus sont en marche. Une nouvelle ère est sur le point de commencer._

_Dans l'ombre les buveurs de sang le savent, ils attentent le bon moment, le moment où ils pourront gouter au sang pur. La guerre qui a tant fait de victimes est sur le point de prendre fin…_

_Mais à quel prix ?_

_…_

Sasuke et Naruto se faufilèrent entre les arbres et les buissons.

La nuit venait de tomber il y a environ deux heures et la pleine lune éclairait leur chemin entre les arbres et les feuilles. Mais le danger guettait à chaque seconde.

-Sasuke… ?

Murmura alors Naruto alors que Sasuke guettait le moindre bruit alentour. Il ne dit rien, mais Naruto continua tout de même. Sachant au fond de lui que Sasuke l'écoutait.

-… est-ce que t'es sûr que c'est bien le bon chemin ?

Sasuke ne dit encore rien, trop concentré dans son observation pour ne pas se faire attraper par les buveurs de sang. Mais finit tout de même par dire sur un ton un peu plus bas que Naruto…

-Je crois oui, mais souviens-toi de ce qu'avaient dit Tsunade et Itachi…

-Hein ? Quand ça ?

Fit un peu ahuri le blondinet qui n'était vraiment pas rassuré.

Sasuke avança un peu prenant Naruto par la main pour qu'il le suive et lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus parler avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

Naruto hocha la tête et referma la prise sur la main de Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait bien compris que son ami avait peur mais aujourd'hui, il devait réussir cette mission qu'on leur avait confiée.

Ça avait déjà assez duré ! Tous ces meurtres et ce sang qui a déjà été versé, cela ne pouvait et ne devait plus durer plus longtemps.

Naruto eut un semblant de sourire lorsqu'il se souvint que dans quelque heure, quand le soleil se lèvera demain, tous sera fini. Il n'y aura plus de vampire, plus de buveur de sang et surtout plus d'Orochimaru aux alentours pour leur faire peur et du mal. Demain, ils pourront reprendre une vie normale, sans peurs et sans devoir s'attendre à combattre à chaque coin de rue.

Demain, Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que tous les autres, redeviendront tous des gens sans pouvoir, sans problèmes qui les dépassent. Non ! Demain une vie simple va commencer, une vie heureuse et où ils seront tous ensemble prendra un nouveau départ.

Une nouvelle vie allait pouvoir commencer.

Enfin, s'ils réussissaient à tous survivre bien sûr.

Naruto se secoua un peu la tête pour oublier vite fait cette idée complètement dérangeante et qui, il l'espérait du fond du cœur, être infondé et complètement fausse.

Il devait croire. Croire que demain tout le monde serait en vie et qu'une nouvelle chance et vie allait enfin pouvoir recommencer.

C'est en regardant le dos musclé de Sasuke, que Naruto, put s'apercevoir qu'il venait d'arriver au cœur de la forêt dont-il avait si peur.

Un frisson lui monta l'échine et lui donna une envie de vomir.

Dans cet endroit, une odeur planait et le silence qui y régnait était présage de danger imminent. Danger de voir apparaitre à n'importe quel instant.

La lune brillait de mille feux, cela fit frissonner Sasuke.

Se souvenant durant un instant de cette nuit qui lui changea sa petite vie tranquille. Durant un seul instant, en admirant cette lune d'une couleur différente des autres nuits, il se revit ce soir là… six ans en arrière. Là où la vie était facile, où rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire ces moments qui lui font si mal maintenant en y repensant. Mais avec cette prophétie, cet lune éclairant la forêt, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se revoir dans ce passé qui lui manque aujourd'hui.

_-Allons Sasuke cesse un peu de faire le gamin._

_Reprocha gentiment le grand frère du jeune garçon, qu'il l'observait depuis quelque minutes déjà. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Sasuke se reculait en faisant semblant de bouder._

_Itachi lui sourit et s'approcha une seconde fois vers son frère. Ce dernier le voyant approcher lui tira la langue avant de recommencer à courir partout tout en lui criant dessus…_

_-Grand-frère, t'n'es pas gentil. Je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir…_

_Itachi fit un long soupire en regardant Sasuke courir dans toute la pièce sans qu'il ne puisse l'attraper._

_-Il faut que tu ailles te coucher Sasuke. Sinon tu ne pourras pas te réveiller demain._

_-Mais… tu m'avais promis Itachi…_

Sasuke sourit en se souvenant que finalement son frère pouvait être si,… si protecteur et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Sasuke se dit qu'Itachi, au fond, avait toujours su veiller sur lui malgré tout.

_-Demain c'est promis, mais là c'est trop tard._

_-… C'est toujours la même chose avec toi grand-frère… _

_Alors que Sasuke s'était calmé il reçu une pichenette sur le front de la par de son frère. De toute façon Sasuke avait l'habitude de se recevoir ses deux doigts sur le milieu du front. Mais il fit la moue et tourna la tête en montrant ainsi à son frère qu'il ne lui parlera plus._

_Itachi soupira et vint s'installer près de son frère. Il le regarda un instant avant de laisser parcourir ses yeux dans le reste de la chambre._

_-Bon écoute, je veux bien te lire un bout de l'histoire mais après tu vas te coucher._

_Sasuke avait reporté son attention sur son frère lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé de tout de même tenir à sa promesse. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'était ça ou rien…_

_-Bon d'accord._

_Puis Sasuke retrouva le sourire et alla s'assoir dans son lit pour fixer son frère. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le bureau de Sasuke et prit le livre qu'il y avait posé quelque minute auparavant._

_Itachi prit la chaise et vint s'installer près de son jeune frère pour lui faire la lecture._

A ce moment là, Sasuke se souvint à quel point il avait pu être heureux et à quel point la joie l'avait aveuglé aussi…

Un air triste se peignit alors sur son visage. Naruto le remarqua mais ne dit rien, il devait rester le plus silencieux possible et surtout ils devaient éviter tout piège jusqu'au moment où il recevrait le message de Tsunade et Itachi. Qui d'ailleurs, ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Cependant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser son Sasuke. Il l'avait vu se raidir un instant pour finalement se détendre et avoir un doux sourire sur son visage pour finalement redevenir aussi inexpressif que quand ce dernier réfléchissait.

Naruto garda le silence un moment, n'osant pas bouger ni déranger d'aucune façon les pensées de Sasuke.

Sasuke, encore plonger dans les souvenirs de cette nuit, ne vit pas le trouble de Naruto. La seule et unique chose que Sasuke pouvait voir devant ses yeux ne furent que ces images terrifiantes revenant en mémoire, resurgissant des fantômes de son passé pour une raison qui lui était obscurcit par ses sentiments…

_-… NON…_

_Sasuke fit un bond de dix mètre en entendant ce cri résonner encore dans ses oreilles. Il n'osa pas bouger en entendant quelque chose de lourd tomber sur le planché. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Mais la peurs l'empêchait de bouger. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et ses yeux le piquer. Mais il n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce._

_Il se cacha alors sous les couvertures et essaya de ne pas trembler d'avantage. _

_Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. _

_C'est alors que son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. La porte de sa chambre venait de s'ouvrir._

_Sa respiration s'était bloquée et son cœur ne cessait que faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. _

_Des pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus de son lit et un nouveau cri se fit entendre. _

_-Non pas Sasuke je vous en pris… pas mon fils…_

_Sasuke se figea sous ses couvertures. Il venait de reconnaitre la voix de sa mère. Elle était suppliante et tremblante. Mais une voix froide et cruelle lui répondit en riant…_

_-AH, non mais regarde-toi petite humaine, tu ne mérite pas de vivre…_

_C'est alors qu'un cri des plus effrayants retentit dans la maison. Puis plus rien… un rire…_

_Un corps qui percute le sol… _

_De nouveau un rire…_

_Puis des pas se rapprochant…_

_Une voix grave s'éleva alors…_

_-Maitre, il n'ait pas dans les autres pièces. _

_Un grognement, un vase se brisant en minuscule petit morceau sur le planché…_

_Sasuke n'osait plus bouger, ne respirait cas peine, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il était complètement pétrifier et depuis qu'il avait entendu le cri poussé par sa mère, Sasuke ne réfléchissait plus. Son esprit avait quitté son corps. Corps complètement à la merci des étrangers dans sa maison…_

_Puis, un courant froid lui fit comprendre qu'on venait d'enlever sa dernière barrière contre ces individus…_

Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement et ferma les yeux un moment pour remettre toutes ses idées en place.

La sueur sur son front perla un instant à la lune qui changeait discrètement de couleur…

Maintenant tout allait bientôt se jouer et le plan tout entier reposait entièrement sur tout les deux pour réussir. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Mais attendre en ce moment était chose très difficile pour Naruto car la pression et le stress ne cessaient de s'accumuler de seconde en seconde.

La peur s'insinua en lui comme un virus se propage dans le corps.

Il sentit alors Sasuke se tourner et Naruto put croiser les yeux onyx de son meilleur ami.

La lueur de la lune, se reflétant magnifiquement bien de ces yeux, lui donnait un air mystique et rendait Sasuke encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mais Naruto essaya de pas trop se disperser et rester le plus concentré. Croisant son regard, il comprit que le moment approchait. Que dans quelque seconde, au pire quelque minutes, le plan allait bientôt se mettre en place.

-Itachi et Tsunade retiennent chacun d'eux, un groupe de vampire, cela veut dire qu'il nous reste environ quelques minutes avant que tout ne se mette en place.

Naruto, la gorge bien trop nouée en cet instant, ne put que hocher positivement la tête.

Sasuke le comprenant, lui répondit par un petit signe de tête, voulant montrer à environ dix mètres d'eux, une sorte de stèle entourée de pierre des plus divers.

-Bon, tu te souviens du plan ?

Demanda Sasuke, calmement et le plus bas possible à Naruto, pour que personne ne puisse les repérer.

Naruto hocha timidement la tête. Mais Sasuke comprit, par l'hésitation de son ami à hocher la tête, que ce dernier n'avait pas retenu la totalité du plan.

Il soupira un instant et entreprit de le lui rappeler le plus clairement et rapidement possible.

Alors que Sasuke expliquait le plan pour ce soir, Naruto ne put s'empêcher, durant un instant, de se revoir enfant au moment où Sasuke était encore dans son lit d'hôpital.

_Un garçon blond courant dans un couloir de l'hôpital ouvrit une porte à la volé et entra sans faire attention aux autres personne autour de lui. Il voit enfin la femme blonde assise devant un bureau._

_-Alors, alors, alors, comment va-t-il ? _

_Fit Naruto à l'adresse d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blond attaché en deux couettes basses et avec une poitrine généreuse._

_C'est là que Naruto remarqua qu'un vieil homme se trouvait avec elle. Il le reconnu tout de suite comme étant Jiraiya. _

_Sans perdre une seconde, Naruto se lança dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Jiraiya était son parrain. C'est lui qui lui avait donné son nom quand il était encore enfant. Cela fait depuis environ un an que Naruto fit la connaissance de son parrain. Ce dernier étant souvent en voyage n'avait pas sut la morts des parents de Naruto et n'étaient pas revenu au village pour s'occuper de lui._

_-He doucement gamin… de quoi tu parlais quand tu es rentré ?_

_Demanda alors l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il regarda alors son neveu et fut surpris de voir ce dernier avoir un regard triste. Puis tourna la tête vers la jeune femme assise à son bureau. Cette dernière les regardait depuis le début mais avait préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas les interrompre dans leur retrouvaille._

_Tsunade ayant bien compris de qui voulait parler Naruto baissa un peu la tête. _

_-Il est toujours inconscient._

_Suite à sa réponse, Naruto baissa lui aussi la tête. _

_-Mais de qui vous parlez vous deux ?_

_Demanda alors Jiraiya en regardant tour à tour Tsunade et Naruto._

_Tsunade hésita un instant mais connaissant son ami, elle se dit qu'il finirait bien par l'apprendre. Alors elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et expliqua…_

_-C'est un enfant que nous avons sauvé il y a environ un mois des griffes de l'Akatsuki._

_Jiraiya acquiesça et se demandait pourquoi cet enfant avait pu se faire attaquer par des vampires._

_-Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est le seul survivant de sa famille. _

Mais Naruto se souvint alors de la petite conversation qu'il avait entendu sans faire exprès entre Tsunade et Jiraiya, alors que Sasuke était dans son lit pas très loin…

_-Il est en mauvaise état…_

_Finit par dire Jiraiya à l'intention de Tsunade. Cette dernière acquiesça et regarda Sasuke allongé dans ce lit blanc. Cela faisait un mois maintenant._

_-Oui, son corps réagit encore à quelque petit test, mais son état est plutôt stable. Mais…_

_Elle s'interrompu un instant et vérifia que Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre…_

_-Mais s'il n'a pas de réaction d'ici une semaine ou même avant,… il commencera à y avoir des ruptures au niveau du cerveau. Et si le cerveau est atteint, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir pour lui._

_Tsunade baissa la tête et Jiraiya regarda encore plus tristement Sasuke. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas à un âge aussi jeune. Il devait vivre. On n'a pas le droit de mourir alors qu'on a encore toute la vie devant soi…_

_Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et il fallait qu'ils rentrent. Aussi bien pour Tsunade que pour Naruto. C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après-midi tout le petit groupe rentra chez eux._

Naruto se souvint alors de cette douleur qu'il avait ressentit ce jour-là en entrant dans sa chambre. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de toute sa vie,… Il n'y avait eut que ce jour-là où il était sûr que Sasuke ne s'en sortirait pas. Pendant une seconde seulement, il avait cru que…

-NARUTO !

Naruto se sentit alors être poussé, d'un coup violent, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il sentit alors le sol dure et froid de la forêt se percutent contre une pierre avec son épaule.

Ne comprenant rien, il ouvrit le plus vite possible ses yeux pour voir en face de lui Sasuke qui semblait des plus frustré.

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Heureusement que Sasuke avait réussi à détecter in extrémiste l'illusion qui les faisaient revivre quelques flashs dans leur passé. Des flashs précieux en leur souvenir ou qui les avaient marqué.

- Lèves-toi !

Cria alors Sasuke en essayant déviter un coup de pied de l'un des vampires qui venait d'arriver.

Naruto, un peu sonné et ne comprenant pas encore très bien ce qui venait de se passer se relava difficilement.

Il sentit alors une main glaciale se poser contre sa bouche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il entendit un rire aussi glacial que la main qui lui empêchait de parler et même de respirer.

Une odeur acre s'éleva dans les aires, donnant cette envie soudaine et désagréable de vomir. C'était une odeur horrible qui vous remonte les trippes et vous retourne l'estomac sans prévenir.

Naruto ne put que regarder Sasuke, face à lui, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se défendre.

Il vit trois de ces vampires lui sauter dessus. Mais malheureusement pour Naruto, ce dernier, sentit une sensation de froideur dans son cou.

Le vampire qui se trouvait lâchement derrière lui, qui l'avait lâchement attrapé sans prévenir, était sur le point de sortir les crocs.

Mais alors que Naruto s'agitait pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait ce vampire, une explosion se fit entendre à environ cinquante mètre de leur emplacement faisant ainsi trembler la terre. Naruto profita de cet instant pour se libérer et donner un coup de genou dans la mâchoire du vampire, qui s'était pétrifié un instant. Instant de trop pour lui car il se retrouva projeter deux mètres plus loin.

Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de respirer que déjà deux autres vampires arrivaient sur lui.

Sasuke, de son coté, avait difficilement réussi à repousser ses trois vampire qui revenaient à chaque fois à la charge.

Quand Sasuke en éloignait un, les deux autres se jetaient sur lui. Et quand il réussissait à en envoyer bouler un des deux, l'autre revenait à la rescousse.

C'était un combat qui n'en finirait pas.

Sauf si, et Sasuke priait pour que cela n'arrive pas, qu'un autre vampire de plus vienne secourir ses camarades.

Mais une chose était sûre en cet instant, malheureusement ils étaient pris au piège et ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sortie de secours en cet instant précis. Personne ne viendrait pour les sauver, personne ne savait, mise à par Itachi et Tsunade où ils étaient, mais ces derniers devaient être bien loin d'eux.

Cella donna à Sasuke cette sensation qu'il avait eu le jour où ses parents furent tués… la sensation si désagréable d'être dans la totale impuissance. Incapable de se défendre…

Ils étaient pris comme des rats, prêts à être utilisés dans une expérience qui… Sasuke en était sûr, ne risquait pas d'être douce et ne leur laisseraient aucune possibilité de retour…

Mais une chose était claire en cet instant, le dernier combat, la dernière guerre de ce pays, vampire contre élu venait de commencer et bientôt, d'ici quelques heures, tout sera fini.

…

A suivre

**Bon voilà, finalement ce chapitre est enfin arrivé.**

**Je voulais le publier plus tôt, mais à cause d'une stupide mise à jour, j'ai perdu ce chapitre et j'ai du le recommencer.**

**J'espère que malgré tout vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous continuerez à lire la suite malgré tout. J'ai voulu vous faire vous rappeler les quelques scènes du début pour vous rafraichir la mémoire sans pour autant vous obliger de tout relire.**

**Cela donne un autre sens et surtout une autre longueur de la première fois que j'ai écris ce chapitre, mais cela rejoins mon idée initiale.**

**PROCHAINEMANT…**

La sixième Nuit La lune se tint de rouge le sacrifice

**Pour ce prochain chapitre, cela sera un spécial, cela veut dire que sa durée sera bien plus longue que les précédents.**

**Laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cette histoire. Si cela vous plait ou au contraire cela n'atteint pas vos espérances ?**

Amicalement Tina-chou


	6. Chapter 6-1

**La nuit rouge**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Première partie!**

_La sixième Nuit _La lune se tint de rouge; Le sacrifice !

…

_Je remercie les lecteurs de leur patience. Après tout ce temps, voici la suite tant attendue. Je veux juste rappeler qu'en été, le soleil se couche à neuf heures trente environ lors des soirées chaudes d'été et qu'en été caniculaire, il se couche même plus tard. Mais, là il doit être environ minuit trente…_

…

_L__e combat commence._

_Mais sur le chemin qui mène à l'ultime, le sang s'écoulera et le sacrilège impardonnable sera commis._

_Dans cette dernière nuit, la lune se recouvrira d'un manteau rouge qui laissera couler ses larmes de sang._

…

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrives ?! »

Ne cessait de se demander Sasuke alors qu'il arrivait tout juste à éviter les coups du vampire.

Quelque chose clochait.

-Tu entends ?

Fit l'un des vampires, en s'arrêtant tout net.

Une odeur semblait s'être installée dans l'atmosphère. Faisant ainsi s'arrêter tout mouvement à cette réplique. Un homme aux cheveux orange lâcha Naruto, qui s'écroula contre le sol. Ne réussissant pas à rester debout.

Ayant encore le gout de sang dans sa bouche, que Sasuke venait de cracher, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait autour de lui. S'étant prit trop de coup au niveau de la tête, il voyait tout flou et quelques étoiles avaient décidé de danser devant lui.

-Je…

-Cette odeur…

-Oui ! Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir.

L'un dès vampire se rapprocha de Sasuke et des deux autres de ses congénères. Fixant inlassablement le corps fragile et claire de ce garçon aux cheveux ébène, faisant refléter quelques mèches bleuté à l'éclat de la lune.

-C'est lui…

Fit un autre un peu en retrait.

Celui aux cheveux orange arriva près de Sasuke, qui lui, continuait de voire de plus en plus de petites étoiles et sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que le vampire qui avait attaqué Naruto s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui.

Le vampire huma l'odeur que dégageait tout le corps de Sasuke. Cette odeur qui n'existait pas. Une odeur qui semblait irréelle, une odeur qui pourtant se trouvait si proche de lui.

Cette seule et unique odeur de sang…

-Je reconnais cette odeur !

Fit le vampire qui pris d'une poigne forte et ferme, les cheveux noirs de Sasuke, qui ne fit que grogner de mécontentement. Malgré toute la douleur qui le parcourait. Ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste, suite à son dernier coup qu'il avait reçu, juste avant que le vampire ne s'arrête en se positionnant, aux aguets.

-Tu es cet enfant d'il y a…

-Pein ! Tu te souviens des ordres non ?!

Fit alors, une voix sortant de la forêt. Répandant alors un calme, un silence pesant. Une ombre s'avança alors vers le comité qui s'était réunis autour de Sasuke, oubliant complètement Naruto.

Ce dernier était toujours allongé parterre. Ne bougeant plus, mais écoutant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. S'inquiétant un peu plus que les minutes passaient de ce que ces vampires allaient faire à Sasuke…

Sasuke son ami…

Son seul et unique ami…

Sasuke… son frère d'arme !

Alors que Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de bouger grâce à cette flamme qu'il sentait bruler en lui, à la simple idée de perdre Sasuke.

Une flamme qui le consumait lentement de l'intérieur. Une flamme qui reflétait toute sa détermination à les sauver, lui et Sasuke.

Alors que tous les vampires s'emblaient s'être tourné vers ce nouvel arrivant, que Naruto ne distinguait que la respiration lente et son pas calme, il réussi à relever un peu la tête et la tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ces buveurs de sang.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que la seule personne que ses yeux purent fixer, ne fut que cette forme recroquevillée sur son ventre, dont la tête était tenue par une main ridée serrant fortement les cheveux de Sasuke.

-Qui es-tu pour oser venir jusqu'ici ?

Fit présomptueusement un des vampires, reluquant de la tête aux pieds cet étranger venu interrompre leur prochain festin.

-Il souhaite peut-être se joignez à nous pour manger !

Fit alors ironiquement un autre vampire se trouvant à la droite de Sasuke.

-Fermez-là !

Trancha alors la voix de l'inconnu et tous sursautèrent et le fixèrent une nouvelle fois.

Pein s'approcha cependant encore un peu plus du visage de Sasuke. N'ayant absolument pas peur de ce nouveau venu. Bien que quelque seconde plus tôt il avait été surpris comme les autres, de le voir ici. Mais finalement, il serait intéressent de voir ce qu'_il_ ferait si par simple hasard il goutait à ce breuvage interdit et si, tellement, rare.

-Touche pas… à Sasuke !

Fit la voix de plus en plus glaciale de Naruto. Sasuke réussit à se tourner vers lui, le regardant avec difficulté, il réussit à le voir.

Une énergie orange l'entourait et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque nouvelle seconde. C'est les yeux exorbité qu'il vit chacun des vampires qui le tenaient maintenu au sol s'envoler dans les airs dû à la déferlantes d'énergie qui continuait d'émaner de chaque port du corps de Naruto.

C'est ainsi que en moins de deux, il ne restait plus que Sasuke, Naruto et le mystérieux inconnu dans les alentours. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le silence ne fut brisé par un corps s'écroulant sur le sol. Naruto se retourna et ayant retrouvé son calme, il sentit son cœur défaillir en réalisant et voyant le corps de Sasuke, allongé face contre terre, ne bougeant plus.

Se fichant éperdument de ce qu'il venait de se passer et encore plus de l'inconnu, Naruto s'élança vers le corps de Sasuke et le prit délicatement entre ses bras, appelant son nom pour voir s'il réagissait encore.

-Il va falloir lui faire avaler ça !

Interrompu alors l'homme derrière Naruto. Ce dernier tourna la tête et un peu perplexe regarda le flacon que l'homme lui tendait.

Sentant l'hésitation du jeune homme, l'inconnu décida de se présenter à lui, essayant ainsi de le rassurer.

-Si tu veux que ton ami sous en pleine forme de ses moyens et qu'il puisse continuer à t'accompagner, fais-lui boire ceci ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis un ami !

Puis il s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

-Je m'appelle Gaara et je fais parti de la rébellion ! Je connais Itachi…

Naruto sentit alors un électro-choque le parcours à l'entente du nom.

-Itachi ?

Gaara eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres, heureux d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose pour avoir l'attention du blond.

-Oui, Je le connais bien… et s'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait demandé de veiller sur vous en discrétion. Comme ça commençait à devenir dangereux pour vous j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

-…

Naruto regarda d'un œil méfiant l'étrange type à côté de lui. Cependant, une impression de confiance s'installa alors.

-Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? J'ai beau avoir confiance en Itachi, je ne te connais pas et donc j'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.

Un petit rire surprit Naruto qui regarda encore plus bizarrement l'homme près de lui.

-Je savais bien qu'il te faudrait une preuve.

Et ni une ni deux, Gaara attrapa Sasuke et lui fit boire l'étrange mixture du flacon.

Naruto, trop surpris ne put rien faire pour protéger Sasuke.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour lui reprendre Sasuke. Gaara se remit à parler.

-J'ai été envoyé ici, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

Puis, ayant une drôle d'impression, Naruto se sentit mal. Il regarda de haut en bas l'homme près de lui et retint sa respiration quelques secondes, puis, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Naruto parvint à prononcer le sentiment qui l'avait émergé en une fraction de seconde.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es… un vampire ?

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant d'être interrompu par un petit gémissement. Gémissement qui venait de Sasuke. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, souffrant mais toujours en vie.

Cela soulagea Naruto mais l'inquiéta également. Sasuke s'était mis à transpirer et de trembler.

-Ça commence ! L'antidote agit ! D'ici peu il sera hors de danger…

-Comment ça ?

-…

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et tenta d'éponger son front brulant. Mais à peine avait-il passé la manche de sa veste dessus, que déjà de nouvelles perles de sueurs refaisaient leur apparition.

-Vous êtes les enfants de la prophétie !... Alors vous êtes notre dernier espoir. C'est pour cette cause que j'ai rejoins Itachi.

-…

Naruto zieuta un court instant le visage de l'homme près de lui et attendit la suite tout en continuant d'essuyer le front de son meilleur ami.

-Il y a bien longtemps, Itachi est arrivé dans notre clan de vampire et nous a alors révélé une prophétie qui nous libérerait à jamais de notre état de « mort vivant ».

-…

-La seule chose que je voulais, c'était retrouver ma liberté et revivre comme autrefois.

-…

-… C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes ralliés, mes frères et moi à la possibilité d'une rédemption et d'une vie normale.

Le visage de Sasuke reprit alors peu à peu de couleur et cela surprit Naruto alors qu'il sentait la fièvre de ce dernier redescendre.

-J'ai alors suivi Itachi dans sa révolte contre le camp d'Orochimaru et bien que cela prit plusieurs années, nous avons enfin pu nous libérer de la joute de ce monstre.

Naruto sentit la respiration de Sasuke se calmer et ses tremblements s'estomper, avec un sourire de soulagement, il décida de le laisser là et se retourna vers Gaara, heureux de constater que Sasuke allait beaucoup mieux.

-Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que tu me dis est la vérité mais j'accepte de t'écouter, mais c'est uniquement parce que Sasuke va mieux que je le fais !

Gaara ne dit rien mais regarda le corps près du blond et eut un sourire.

-Sasuke hein… Oui c'est s'en doute pour ce garçon qu'Itachi a tend souffert !

-… ?

-Itachi ne parlait pas beaucoup mais lorsque parfois le sommeil l'enveloppait, et qu'il se battait contre son état vampirique, il murmurait un mot… un nom… Et c'était celui de ce garçon, Sasuke.

-…

Naruto regarda avec attention Gaara et remarqua qu'il avait un regard tendre posé sur Sasuke. Et une chose l'intrigua alors…

-Tu fais ça pour Itachi ?

Gaara fixa un moment le bleu des yeux de Naruto et il finit par lâcher…

-Je fais ça pour que la prophétie se réalise !

Naruto fronça des sourcils et regarda avec un peu de méfiance l'homme face à lui.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais faire de mal à Sasuke ! Si à un instant je trouvais ton comportement bizarre ou que tu touche Sasuke…

Un regard orangé se fit dans les prunelles bleu azure du blond et avec toute la vigueur de ses mots il termina avec…

-Je te massacre !

Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement Gaara baissa la tête et s'inclina.

-Soit !...

Puis pour lui-même Gaara sourit en pensant « Comme je m'en doutais, Naruto est le protecteur et Sasuke… » Il regarda le jeune homme à terre « n'est autre que l'instrument ! »

Gaara s'assit alors sur le sol et invita Naruto à faire de même.

-Repose-toi un instant, la route va être éprouvante jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous !

Naruto hésita un instant puis finit par accepter et s'assit face à Gaara et attendit patiemment que Sasuke rouvrent les yeux.

…

-Il faut y aller !

Fit alors la voix, fragile certes, mais sûre et déterminée de Sasuke.

Un peu derrière, Naruto et Gaara s'échangèrent un coup d'œil et dans un accord muet, ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur ami un peu plus loin.

* * *

A suivre !

Bon voilà, je voulais le publier avant mais impossible de retrouver ce passage….galère quoi !

Enfin, l'année prochaine, cette fic aura sa fin, promis !

Prochainement, en fin février.

(Désolée, je n'peux pas avant, j'ai plein de chose à faire.)

Amicalement tina-chou


End file.
